¿Qué está pasando?
by arquia
Summary: Sólo había una pregunta en la cabeza de los tres amigos: ¿Qué le pasa a Sheldon?
1. Chapter 1

_Estos personajes pertenecen a la cadena de la CBS, así como a Chuck Lorre, creador de estos increíbles personajes y a la Warner Bross._

_Antes de nada decir que soy nueva en el tema de los fanfics; He tratado de acercarme lo más posible a las características de los personajes, pero he tenido que tomarme alguna licencia para llegar donde me propongo, que espero me perdonéis, así que espero vuestras críticas para intentar mejorar en lo posible y haceros disfrutar de la lectura todo cuanto pueda._

**CAP 1 **

*Toc-toc-toc

-Penny

*Toc-toc-toc

-Penny

*Toc-toc-toc

-Penny

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Penny con ojos llorosos, pelo despeinado y un pañuelo en la mano.

-Te dejé muy claro que no quería volver a saber nada de ti, Sheldon. Nunca.-Dijo Penny con la voz ronca y una mirada fría como la piedra.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Nunca, Sheldon-le cortó- Para que lo entiendas, tienes tres strikes, estás desterrado de por vida, así que largo y no vuelvas.

Una vez dicho esto, Penny cerró de un portazo, dejando a Sheldon sin palabras una vez más en aquellos extraños tres meses. Estaba completamente petrificado, no sabía qué hacer o pensar, cosa a la que no estaba habituado. Tras unos segundos sin moverse, bajó la cabeza y un sonido gutural ascendió por su garganta. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas contenidas, y con un movimiento rápido giró sobre sí mismo y cruzó el rellano en tres zancadas, abriendo la puerta de su piso. Entró y cerró de un portazo. Fue entonces cuando reparó en las tres figuras sentadas en el sofá del salón. Los tres lo miraban atónitos; Sheldon nunca había cerrado de un portazo, era una acción que odiaba y recriminaba a quien la hacía, y por encima de todo, Sheldon jamás mostraba ningún sentimiento en su cara a excepción de la culpa cuando mentía. Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Entonces Leonard decidió romper el silencio.

-Íbamos a empezar ya a jugar…hoy es noche de Halo.- dijo tímidamente, pues nunca había visto a Sheldon en aquel estado.- Te apuntas a la partida, ¿no?

Sheldon estaba completamente rígido, ¿qué podía hacer? Había traicionado a su mejor amigo, a sí mismo, había hecho daño a Penny en un intento egoísta de solucionar las cosas de la manera más sencilla para él, e iba a hacer daño a Leonard y Amy, pues tarde o temprano se enterarían de todo y no querrían volver a saber nada de él, al igual que Penny… Se odiaba a sí mismo, había actuado con cobardía, era igual que los villanos de sus cómics, a quienes tanto detestaba, ¿cómo podía ser tan mezquino y ególatra?

-¿Estás bien?-Howart cortó el flujo de sus pensamientos. Sheldon lo miró, confuso- Estás…llorando- dijo incrédulo.

Y era cierto. Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, un mundo de emociones lo golpeó de repente, haciendo que el estómago se le hiciera un nudo y el corazón le diera un vuelco. Tenía tanto que expresar y tan pocas palabras para conseguirlo… Con un nudo en la garganta, sólo acertó a decir una cosa:

-L-lo siento, Leonard- y un sollozo inundó su garganta, impidiéndole decir nada más, ante la atónita mirada de sus amigos.


	2. Chapter 2

_Y aquí viene el segundo capítulo, pronto se empezarán a aclarar algunas cosillas que lo disfrutéis._

**CAP 2**

Sheldon permanecía allí, inmóvil, con los puños apretados y mirando al suelo, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su cara y sus hombros se convulsionaban en un vano intento por esconder su angustia.

Si antes no habían sabido cómo actuar, ahora menos. Sheldon no llora, es un robot, no tiene sentimientos… ¿qué estaba ocurriendo? Se miraron unos a otros sin saber qué hacer o decir. Ésta vez fue Raj quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Quieres chocolate caliente Sheldon?

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Respondió Leonard mirándole.

-Bueno… es una convención social, ¿no? Sheldon siempre lo dice y…

-A estas aturas deberías saber que con Sheldon no funcionan las convenciones sociales- le regañó Howart- Además, esto es serio, debe de ser el fin del mundo o algo- agregó tratando de calmar la situación.

- Entonces… ¿chocolate caliente con una nube? –titubeó Raj.

- ¡Oh, cállate! –dijo Leonard furioso reprimiendo las ganas de dar una colleja a Raj mientras este se encogía de hombros- Esto es serio.

- Sheldon, -dijo Howart mientras se acercaba a él- ¿por qué no te sientas y tratas de calmarte?

Sheldon seguía sin moverse a excepción del temblor que le recorría. No reaccionaba ante nada, lo cual les tenía verdaderamente preocupados, por lo que Howart recurrió a medidas desesperadas. Alargó una mano hacia él para tocar su hombro, esperando la típica reacción hipocondriaca de Sheldon por los gérmenes y demás, pero no ocurrió. En su lugar, Sheldon avanzó hasta el sofá y se sentó en el primer sitio disponible, el de la derecha del todo, lo que dejó a todos más estupefactos todavía.

-Sheldon, me estás asustando.- Dijo Leonard, completamente inundado por el pánico. Esperaba algún tipo de respuesta, aunque sólo fuera un movimiento de cejas, pero no ocurrió, así que se lanzó sobre él, zarandeándolo por los hombros.- ¡Sheldon! ¡Sheldon! ¡Responde! ¿Qué mierdas te pasa?

La sacudida hizo reaccionar a Sheldon, aunque aún seguía descentrado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con voz ronca, pues aunque había conseguido dejar de llorar, no que se deshiciera el nudo de su garganta.

-¡¿Qué qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué qué pasa?! –Saltó Leonard- ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?- Sheldon lo miraba, sin apenas moverse- Primero entras dando un portazo, -continuó- luego empiezas a llorar, me pides perdón por algo que desconozco, no hablas, no te mueves, Howart te toca y no dices o haces nada, y por último, no reclamas a Raj tu sitio en el sofá, así que te lo preguntaré una vez más: ¿qué está pasando?- Finalizó Leonard dando énfasis a la última pregunta.


	3. Chapter 3

_Y por fin comienza la historia._

**CAP 3**

-Es una historia larga, y cuando termine todos me odiaréis, y al igual que Penny querréis que desaparezca de vuestras vidas, y os prometo que lo haré, pero primero debo contaros todo…- Por fin Sheldon logró reaccionar, y les soltó todo de golpe con voz temblorosa y los ojos anegados en lágrimas de nuevo. Sus tres amigos lo contemplaban boquiabiertos, tratando de reponerse de sus palabras.

-Espera…- hubo un click en la mente de Leonard-¿Penny? ¿Qué ocurre con Penny? ¿Qué pinta ella en esto?

Sheldon, tras un suspiro, cogió aire y comenzó a relatarles la historia.

-Todo comenzó hace tres meses…

**HACE TRES MESES**

-Venga ya Raj, -dijo Howart mientras subían las escaleras hacia el cuarto- ¿Cómo puedes decir que Aquaman es uno de los superhéroes más completos?

-¡Claro que sí! Respira bajo el agua, controla a los animales marinos, es rápido, fuerte…- argumentó a la defensiva.

Howart se lo quedó mirando fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

-No se si te habrás dado cuenta, pero los malos siempre atacan en tierra.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¿Cómo que no? Dime un solo ejemplo de un villano acuático.

-Mmmm…esto… ¿los tiburones de Flipper?

- ¿Flipper?

- Sí, Flipper, nuestro amigo mamífero acuático que siempre acudirá en nuestra ayuda.

-¡Ya sé quién es Flipper! Y obviamente esos no cuentan- Dijo mientras una sonrisa de triunfo cruzaba su cara.

Raj no supo que responder. Se iba a dar por vencido, pero justo en ese momento, llegaron al rellano del cuarto para ver cómo Leonard salía corriendo del piso y de un empujón se abría paso entre ellos para bajar las escaleras de tres en tres.

-¡¿Pero qué..?! -Exclamó Raj ante la sorpresa.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa?- Gritó Howart a Leonard que ya había desaparecido escaleras abajo.

-¡Código rojo! ¡Código rojo!- se oyó la voz de Leonard.

Los dos amigos se miraron con los ojos completamente abiertos y el pánico pintado en sus rostros. Rápidamente giraron sobre sus talones y se precipitaron escaleras abajo, doblando la esquina del descansillo justo a tiempo para que un Sheldon envuelto en una manta de franela, con la nariz roja, un pañuelo en la mano y el termómetro en la boca, apareciera en la puerta del piso pero no les viera.

-¿Chicos?- Dijo completamente congestionado y arrastrando las palabras- Estoy malito…


	4. Chapter 4

**CAP 4**

Sheldon estaba en su sitio predilecto del sofá, envuelto en la manta, con una caja de pañuelos en el reposabrazos, una bolsa de agua sobre la cabeza, y el portátil reposando sobre sus piernas. Se encontraba muy mal, sus amigos habían desaparecido, y sabía por experiencia que no serviría de nada llamarles al móvil. En ese momento, oyó unos pasos en el rellano.

-¿Penny? –Dijo en voz alta, haciendo una mueca por el dolor de cabeza. El sonido paró en el acto, así que repitió un poco más alto- Penny, ¿eres tú? Estoy malito… y solo.- Seguía sin moverse nada al otro lado de la puerta, y Sheldon comenzó a creer que había sido una alucinación producida por la fiebre. Sin embargo, probó suerte una vez más- Penny, sé que estás ahí, te he oído…-dijo con la voz quebrada por la enfermedad.

¡Mierda! –Se oyó al otro lado de la puerta- Maldito sea su oído vulcaniano.

Sheldon no pudo evitar poner una pequeña sonrisa de victoria en su cara, y en ese momento, oyó los pasos de Penny cruzar el descansillo y parar delante de la puerta. Tras un breve suspiro de resignación, Penny abrió la puerta dispuesta a despachar rápido a Sheldon, y de paso echarle un poco la bronca por molestarla un domingo a las 3 de la mañana, cuando volvía de una fiesta, y lo único que quería era dormir, pero al ver la escena y la mirada de cordero degollado de Sheldon se vio incapaz, por lo que compuso la mejor sonrisa que pudo, y fue hacia Sheldon. Cuando inició la marcha, Sheldon no pudo reprimir una mueca por el dolor de cabeza, producida por el ruido de los tacones en la madera del suelo, pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Era tarde, estaba realmente enfermo, y sabía que para Penny era un sacrificio quedarse cuidando de él, y sólo lo hacía por una de aquellas estúpidas convenciones sociales entre amigos. Por suerte, aquella noche Penny no había bebido ya que tenía que conducir de vuelta a casa, y captó al vuelo el gesto de Sheldon, así que se descalzó para evitar seguir haciendo ruido en el trayecto hasta el sofá.

-Hola Penny.

-Hola cielo… ¿cómo te encuentras?

-¿No es obvio? Sólo hay que mirarme –respondió con su típica condescendencia- Es ridículo que…- Penny lo miró, el que Sheldon Cooper no terminara una frase era algo insólito- estoy demasiado cansado para explicarte nada. –Agregó el físico en un suspiro.

Penny no pudo evitar una sonrisa; Sheldon era un idiota pese a su gran inteligencia, pero se hacía querer, en especial en aquellos momentos, cuando estaba enfermo y como todo ser humano buscaba atención y mimos, aunque muchas veces resultaba tan insoportable que resultaba prácticamente imposible fijarse en nada más.

-Tranquilo, sé lo que me ibas a decir. –Dijo Penny cariñosamente para calmarlo- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la cama- añadió frunciendo el ceño.

-Tengo más cerca la cocina- respondió Sheldon con la voz ronca y gangosa- y como tengo que beber líquidos y no hay nadie que me ayude… -Dijo para tratar de dar lástima a Penny y que se quedara para cuidarle una vez más.

-Está bien –suspiró- te prepararé una sopa y me quedaré hasta que te duermas.- dijo con la cabeza y los hombros bajos. Estaba agotada, y lo último que le apetecía era cuidar de Sheldon, pero no podía negarle ayuda en aquella situación.- Vete metiéndote en la cama.

Sheldon asintió con una sonrisa y fue a su habitación aún envuelto en la manta y arrastrando los pies. Cinco minutos después, la sopa estaba lista, y Penny la llevó a la habitación de Sheldon. "Qué haría yo sin microondas…" pensó agradecida de no haber tenido que preparar la sopa de cero. Con cuidado de no derramar líquido, entró en la habitación, y tras acomodarse al lado de Sheldon, le ayudó a tomarse la sopa. Cuando la terminó,se levantó para llevarse el bol y de paso huir sin que él se diera cuenta.

-¿Penny?

-¿Si cielo?

-¿Me cantas "Dulce gatito"?- preguntó con su voz más persuasiva. "Mierda" pensó Penny "creí que no se acordaría"- Porfa, porfa, porfa…

-Está bien…- volvió a acomodarse, puso el bol en la mesita y le cantó la canción, con la que Sheldon, agotado como estaba por la enfermedad, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Penny sonrió al ver su cara de paz y felicidad, pero no perdió el tiempo. Apagó la luz, recogió el bol de la mesita y tras dejarle en el fregadero, cogió su bolso y zapatos del salón, y salió del apartamento hacia su piso. Empezó a buscar las llaves dentro de su bolso, pero no las encontraba. Entonces se dio cuenta de que se había dejado las llaves en casa, y sabía que Leonard se había llevado la de repuesto, tenía esa costumbre. Tras soltar varias maldiciones, volvió al piso de Sheldon y fue a su habitación.

-Sheldon- susurró intentando no despertarle demasiado- Sheldon, despierta.

-¿Mmmm? ¿Penny?

-Sí cielo, soy yo… me he dejado las llaves en casa, ¿puedo quedarme aquí? – Sheldon abrió un poco los ojos. No le hacía gracia que Penny se quedara en el piso, pero estaba demasiado cansado para discutir- Está bien, pero en el sofá.

-Vale, no hay problema, lo único… hay una cosa más…

-¿Mmmm?

-¿Me dejas un pijama? es incómodo dormir con el vestido y los de Leonard pican.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, eso si que no!- exclamó despertando de golpe- son mis pijamas y…

-Te prometo que lo lavaré y te lo daré mañana.

-No.

-Es…una convención social- dijo sin mucho convencimiento para tratar de convencerlo.

-Está bien…aunque que conste que no estoy de acuerdo con esto- dijo tras pensarlo y frunciendo el ceño- pero me has despertado, así que tendrás que volver a cantarme "Dulce gatito"

-De acuerdo…- dijo muy a su pesar- pero primero voy a ponerme el pijama.

Cogió un pijama y se cambió en el baño. Después volvió para cumplir su parte del trato. Se tumbó al lado de Sheldon y comenzó a cantar, aunque no fue capaz de acabarla, pues ambos sucumbieron al cansancio, y en el caso de Sheldon a la fiebre, y se quedaron plácidamente dormidos.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAP 5**

Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando Leonard entró por la puerta del apartamento. Sabía que las enfermedades de Sheldon solían durar poco y lo peor era el primer día, así que se quedó a dormir en casa de Raj. Sin embargo, tenía que volver a casa a por ropa, y decidió hacer temprano, cuando estaba seguro de que Sheldon seguiría dormido. Cruzó el salón sigilosamente y al subir el pequeño escalón del pasillo frenó en seco. Había algo raro en el salón. Retrocedió hasta el sofá y allí encontró el bolso favorito de Penny y unos zapatos de tacón que habría jurado que eran también suyos.

-¿Pero qué…?- murmuró.

Rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación. Quizá le había estado esperando a volver de la fiesta y se quedó dormida. Era lo más lógico, después de todo era su novia. Abrió la puerta de la habitación con cuidado de no despertarla, pero se encontró con la vacía y tal como la había dejado.

-Esto no tiene sentido… estoy seguro de que son los zapatos y el bolso de Penny. Lo único lógico sería que los haya dado por perdidos al huir de Sheldon…- de repente algo cruzó su mente. –Es imposible, no puede ser…- se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Sheldon. Cogió aire y abrió sin hacer ruido. Se quedó anonadado al descubrir a Penny dormida junto a Sheldon, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y la mano en su pecho. Sheldon, por su parte, tenía la mejilla apoyada en la cabeza de Penny y cubría su cintura con el brazo. Aquella escena era imposible, no podía ser. Leonard estaba en shock, no sabía cómo actuar. Por un lado quería gritarles, saber qué era aquello, pero por otro lado le resultaba tan desconcertante e imposible que no se atrevió a hacer nada. Después de todo, ¿en qué mundo podrían estar ellos dos juntos? Finalmente salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Ya habría tiempo para las explicaciones más tarde, cuando despertaran, que según sus cálculos sería pronto. Además tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cuál sería la reacción de Sheldon al despertar y encontrarse aquella escena.

Algo hizo cosquillas en la nariz a Sheldon. Era realmente incómodo, y se vio obligado a abrir los ojos para averiguar cuál era la causa de aquella irritante molestia. Tardó unos segundo en habituarse a la falta de luz y enfocar, pero cuando lo hizo lo primero que vio fue una cabeza rubia apoyada en su hombro. Atónito por la sorpresa, se reclinó un poco para ver qué estaba pasando, y se vio a sí mismo rodeando a Penny por la cintura. Confuso, retiró el brazo e hizo memoria. ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior? De repente lo recordó todo. Penny no tenía las llaves, y él la dejó dormir en el sofá, pero no sólo no estaba allí, sino que estaba en SU habitación.

Leonard había empezado a preparar el desayuno. Llevaba esperando una hora y media, y ya tenía hambre. Estaba echando la leche al cuenco de los cereales cuando se oyó un grito que hizo retumbar toda la casa, haciendo que la leche se derramara fuera del bol por el susto.

-¡PENNY! ESTÁS EN MI HABITACIÓN!

-Buenos días- murmuró Leonard jocoso mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su cara.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAP 6**

Penny despertó de repente, asustada por el grito de Sheldon. Estuvo a punto de caer de la cama, pero en el último momento logró sujetarse a algo. Levantó la cara echa una furia para ver quién había sido el responsable de que despertara a aquellas horas y sobre todo de aquella manera, pero se quedó muda al ver la cara de Sheldon.

-¡Sheldon!- exclamó confusa.

-¿Quién sino?

-¡Yo que sé! ¿Se puede saber que haces en mi habitación?- le recriminó Penny, alarmada.

-No estoy en tu habitación, TÚ ESTÁS EN LA MÍA- dijo irritado dando énfasis- ¡así que quítate de encima, y largo de aquí!

-Yo no estoy en tu…- comenzó a decir Penny molesta, cuando reparó en las estanterías llenas de cómics y figuritas de acción en sus embalajes originales- Ay Dios mío…¡estoy en tu habitación!

¡No me digas! No me había dado cuenta… Ah!, y es sarcasmo.- añadió frustrado porque Penny seguía agarrada a él- Y que sepas que el que siendo atea hayas mencionado a Dios podría resultar ofensivo para muchas personas.

Penny le miró con una de sus clásicas miradas asesinas. Iba a replicarle cuando cayó en la cuenta de las palabras de Sheldon.

-¿Quítate de encima? ¿Cómo que…?-De repente se fijo en su mano, que aún estaba fuertemente agarrada a la camiseta del pijama de Sheldon. Rápidamente la soltó y salió de la cama.- ¿Qué hago en tu cama?- preguntó aún más confusa.

-Sabía que tu baja inteligencia unida a tu adicción al alcohol etílico tendría consecuencias, pero no las esperaba hasta dentro de al menos diez años…- dijo Sheldon con su tono autosuficiente mientras salía de la cama y se ponía sus zapatillas y bata de cuadros.

-¡Sheldon!-exclamó furiosa- ¡Oh, cállate! ya me acuerdo. Me quedé dormida cantando "Dulce gatito"

-Sí, imaginé que habría sido algo de eso, pero no es excusa- siguió recriminando a Penny por el pasillo hacia el salón.

-¡Cállate Sheldon!

Leonard había escuchado la escena desde la cocina con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días chicos. ¿Qué tal habéis dormido?- se regodeó. Ambos lo miraron con desprecio y el ceño fruncido-Vamos, no habrá sido para tanto, coged algo para desayunar y sentaos en el sofá, creo que me debéis una explicación- dijo algo más serio.

Ambos le obedecieron, y tras servirse el desayuno, le contaron la historia completa.

-Vale, eso lo explica todo- concluyó Leonard- Sólo tengo un par de preguntas… Penny, ¿por qué volviste a casa? ¿No viste el mensaje que te dejé?

-Técnicamente eso son dos preguntas- dijo Sheldon.

-No, el móvil se quedó sin batería y tengo el cargador en el piso- se excusó haciendo caso omiso de la interrupción de Sheldon.

-De acuerdo…y Sheldon, ¿en el sofá? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no le dejaste en mi habitación?- preguntó de mal humor.

-Primero, eso son tres, lo que hace un total de cinco preguntas. Deberías repasar las matemáticas básicas, Leonard. Y lo segundo, es obvio, según nuestro contrato, nadie ajeno a la casa puede dormir en la habitación de uno de los dos, a no ser que…

-Sí, sí, ya sé…

-Entonces no entiendo a que viene es pregunta.

-Sheldon, ella es mi novia, claro que puede dormir en mi habitación, deberías saberlo.

-¿Y cómo iba a adivinarlo?

Leonard y Penny se miraron en busca de apoyo moral, y tras un movimiento de cabeza, sonrieron.

-Es igual, Sheldon- sonrió Penny- para la próxima ya lo sabes.

Después de desayunar, Leonard acompañó a Penny a su piso para abrirle la puerta con la lave de repuesto.

-Gracias por abrirme cariño-dijo Penny con una sonrisa- voy a dormir un poco más, a la tarde nos vemos, ¿vale?

-Claro, no te preocupes. Ve y descansa. Te quiero- añadió dulcemente con una sonrisa.

-Te quiero- respondió Penny dándole un beso- Hasta luego.

Cerró la puerta y fue a por el cargador del móvil. Lo conectó a la red y tras un minuto de espera llegó el mensaje de Leonard. "Penny, Sheldon está enfermo, si puedes evitarlo no vuelvas a casa o te descubrirá con su oído vulcaniano… ¿Qué tal fue la fiesta? ¿Te lo pasaste bien? Te quiero"

-A buenas horas…- suspiró Penny con una sonrisa cansada mientras se metía en la cama aún con el pijama de Sheldon y se quedaba dormida.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAP 7**

-Así que Sheldon, ¿eh Penny? -se burló Howart mientras cogía su cena- Todos sabíamos que Leonard no era demasiado, pero Sheldon… como sigas bajando el listón pronto acabarás con… ¡Ah, no! No hay nada más bajo que Sheldon- concluyó con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Howart!- le regañó Bernadette mientras le golpeaba el brazo.

Leonard y Penny, mientras tanto, trataban de resistir a la tentación de golpearlo por respeto a Bernadette conformándose con una mueca de desprecio y una mirada llena de ira.

-No sé por qué dices eso –se defendió Sheldon- mido 1,90, Leonard es mucho más bajo que yo- concluyó metiéndose un trozo de comida en la boca.

-No me refiero a eso.

-¡Oh! Entiendo… aún así sigo siendo mucho mejor partido que él, aunque sólo sea por mi inteligencia y tolerancia a la lactosa… a parte de la altura, como dije antes. ¿Qué? –Preguntó al darse cuenta de que todos lo miraban fijamente. Raj le dijo algo al oído a Howart.

-Sí, es un caso perdido…-musitó Howart- ¡Y toma de una vez una cerveza y deja de hablarme al oído!-dijo mientras se limpiaba la oreja en el hombro- Es irritante.

Raj se encogió de hombros y abrió la cerveza para darle un trago.

-¿Cómo está Amy, Sheldon?- Preguntó Bernadette.

-Bien, como ya sabéis se fue al Instituto Jeffersonian por tres meses para hacer un estudio de neurobiología.

La cena continuó apaciblemente hasta que la gente comenzó a irse a sus respectivas casas.

-¿Te vas ya?-Preguntó Leonard a Sheldon.

-Sí, ya es mi hora de dormir.

-De acuerdo, buenas noches, Sheldon.

-Buenas noches, Leonard.

*Toc-toc

-¿Sheldon? Soy yo, Penny ¿puedo pasar?

-Sí, claro- sonrió Sheldon- estaba a punto de dormirme. ¿Y Leonard?

-Ya se fue a su habitación, he entrado sin que se diera cuenta.

-Genial-Dijo con una sonrisa- vamos, entra, vas a coger frío.

-Gracias cielo- dijo Penny mientras se acomodaba junto a él- Buenas noches- susurró dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, Penny-Respondió rodeándola con el brazo.

-Aaaaaaaaahh!- gritó Sheldon incorporándose de un salto en la cama.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Leonard, que había ido corriendo a la habitación al oír el grito.

-¡Ha sido horrible, Leonard! ¡He soñado que Penny entraba en mi habitación¡¿Por qué he soñado eso?

-¡Yo que sé! ¿Cambiaste las sábanas?

-No, no toca hasta dentro de dos días.

-Entonces habrá sido por eso. El olor de Penny se debe de haber quedado en la sábana y por eso has soñado con ella.

-Tendría lógica, numerosos estudios demuestran que hay una clara relación entre los olores y los sueños de la fase Rem.

-Sí, sí, Sheldon, lo que tú digas, buenas noches- dijo cerrando la puerta.

-Sí, seguro que ha sido eso, no hay otra explicación lógica- murmuró volviéndose a colocar para seguir durmiendo- pero…¿por qué no le habré contado el sueño completo?


	8. Chapter 8

**CAP 8**

La mañana siguiente transcurrió como siempre. Sheldon y Raj estuvieron trabajando en la Teoría de Cuerdas, Leonard haciendo experimentos con Leslie Winkel, y Howart preparando la maqueta de un nuevo mecanismo para la NASA.

Por la tarde fueron a la tienda de cómics de Stuart, donde pasaron gran parte del tiempo hasta que llegó la hora de cenar. Ese día tocaba comida china, y Howart y Leonard fueron en coche a buscarla mientras Sheldon y Raj preparaban los platos y bebidas. Al rato llegaron con la caja en brazos.

-Iré a avisar a Penny- Dijo Leonard tras posar la caja en el salón.

-Y yo a lavarme las manos, los plásticos de protección de los cómics estaban especialmente grasientos. Como se convierta en una costumbre me veré obligado a poner una queja formal a Stuart- dijo mientras se metía en el baño y cerraba la puerta.

-Vamos Penny, seguro que no te dice nada- se oyó a Leonard mientras tiraba de Penny para que entrara en el piso.

-¡Estamos hablando Sheldon! ¡Claro que se dará cuenta! Seguro que me echa la bronca por lo haberle traído su pijama ayer.

-No te preocupes, Sheldon aún está grogui por los medicamentos- rió Howart.

-Sí, además ahora está absorto en sus quejas sobre los cómics- añadió Raj.

-¿Quién está absorto en los cómics?- preguntó Sheldon que ya había salido del baño.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, evitando establecer contacto visual con Sheldon y mirando a Penny de reojo.

-¿Qué pasa? Howart, estás en mi sitio.

Howart frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto a Raj para que se moviera un sitio a la derecha. Penny seguía de pie en el centro del salón, sin saber muy bien cómo sacar el tema. Sheldon la vio y abrió la boca para decir algo.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad- le interrumpió Penny sin darle tiempo a hablar- te juro que iba a lavarlo ayer, pero no pude porque después de trabajo tenía una audición, y acabé tarde y estaba cansada, y se me olvidó por completo. Ya sé, eso no es excusa, y tienes razón, pero ya no puedo hacer nada, y dado que no soy Doña Perfecta, el que tú lo seas no es razón suficiente para echarme la bronca, así que más te vale disculparte.- Escupió Penny de un tirón, haciendo que las palabras se pisaran entre ellas y con la mano estirada hacia Sheldon sujetando su pijama en una bolsa.

Todos miraban a Penny, atónitos por la capacidad que había demostrado al conseguir convertir una disculpa en una amenaza ella sola y sobre todo al decir tanto en tan poco tiempo. Ni siquiera Sheldon habría sido capaz de igualar aquella velocidad.

-Vaya… no sé ni por dónde empezar- dijo Sheldon- Lo primero, deberías corregir tu uso excesivo de la conjunción "y", segundo, no digas tonterías, Penny, el que roce la perfección y como es lógico eso te asombre al estar tan por debajo de mi en estos temas, no significa que sea perfecto, eso es imposible, al menos de momento, y por último, lo que iba a decir era que te habías dejado esta pulsera en mi habitación. Se te debió de caer la otra noche y lo encontré debajo de la cama. Es una tontería que creas poder seguir el hilo de mis pensamientos sin que yo diga nada, te sobrevaloras en exceso.- concluyó.

-Yo… gracias-consiguió decir poniéndose completamente roja.

-No hay de qué- dijo Sheldon con un movimiento de cabeza. Todos miraban la escena, incrédulos-¡Ah!, y ahora que sacas el temas, te perdono tu falta sin repercusiones, pero que no vuelva a suceder.

-¿En serio?- preguntaron todos al unísono sin poder creer lo que habían oído.

-¡Zas en toda la boca! Haha- rió- ¡habéis vuelto a caer en una de mis clásicas bromas. Claro que estás penalizada, tienes un strike.

-Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto- comentó Raj.

-Cierto,-confirmó Leonard- hay cosas que nunca cambiarán.

-Oye, Howart, ¿dónde está Bernadette?- preguntó Penny tras reponerse de su conversación con Sheldon.

-Su madre se puso enferma y tuvo que llevarla al médico.

-¿Y cómo os va? Me contó que desde la Luna de Miel va todo sobre ruedas.

-Sí, además de verdad- sonrió Howart- en especial desde que…

-¿Desde qué?- Inquirió Leonard al ver que no acababa la frase.

-Nada, es igual- Titubeó.

Todos le miraron con intriga, a excepción de Sheldon, que seguía inmerso en sus tallarines. Finalmente lo dejaron estar. Después de la cena, Howart ayudó a Sheldon a recoger los platos, mientras los demás se quedaron en el salón charlando animadamente.

-Deberíais comprar un calendario.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó Howart con el ceño fruncido.

-Dije que deberíais comprar un calendario, deberías mirarte la audición.

-Ya te he oído lo que has dicho.

-Normal, para eso te lo he repetido.

-Lo que digo es que no sé a qué te refieres.

-¡Ah! Deberías ser más claro al hablar, confundes a la gente- Howart hizo una mueca- y decía que Bernadette y tu deberías haceros con un calendario, os ayudará a la hora de conseguir vuestro propósito-dijo mientras terminaba de secar el plato con el trapo.

-¿Lo sabías?-preguntó Howart con pánico.

-Por favor, era obvio.

-No lo digas, haré lo que quieras- suplicó.

-No pensaba hacerlo.

-¿En serio? Si tú estás en contra de guardar secretos- dijo perplejo.

-Supongo que ahora entiendo un poco mejor la necesidad humana de guardar ciertas cosas para uno mismo.

-Jamás creí que diría esto, pero… gracias, amigo.-dijo Howart realmente agradecido.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAP 9**

-¡Oh, porras!- gimió Sheldon al entrar en "The Cheesecake Factory" - No podemos cenar aquí, pero eso no es posible, rompería por completo la organización de mi dieta… ¿qué podemos hacer? Vaya dilema…- se lamentó.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Raj.

-Eso, ¿a qué viene tanto drama?-agregó Leonard.

-¿No es obvio?

-Sheldon, ya sé que eres único en tu especie, sea cual sea, y aunque para ti sea obvio, para el resto de la humanidad no, así que explícate de una vez- Dijo Howart perdiendo la paciencia.

-Están en nuestro sitio- se limitó a decir señalando a una pareja sentada en la mesa en la que se solían sentar.

-Sheldon, hay más mesas libre, ¿Qué más da?

-¿Qué qué más da? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Leonard? Es nuestro sitio, está lo suficiente lejos de la puerta para que no molesten las corrientes, de la cocina y el baño para que no lleguen olores indeseados. ¿Por qué nos lo habrán quitado?

-Tú mismo te has contestado, Sheldon-contestó Raj cansado.

-Aún así, es un despilfarro.

-¿El qué es un despilfarro?-preguntó Bernadette que acababa de llegar donde ellos.

-¡No preguntes!- gritaron todos, pero ya era tarde.

-Ellos son dos, y están ocupando una mesa para cuatro personas, por lo que les sobran dos sitios, que se podrían reducir a uno si usan uno de ellos para colocar los abrigos y el boso, pero aún así, sigue sobrando sitio- argumentó con el coño fruncido.

-Por qué has tenido que preguntar...- gimoteó Leonard.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta… Hola Howie-le saludó con una sonrisa mientras le daba un beso.

-Hola nena- sonrió también posando una mano sobre su cadera.

-No te preocupes Sheldon, ya han pedido el postre. Os cogeré el pedido y para cuando ellos se vayan ya tendréis la cena preparada.

-Gracias, Bernadette- dijo Leonard

-Iiiiii-corroboró Raj.

-¿Sheldon? ¿no tienes nada que decir?- preguntó Leonard.

-Sí, eres eficiente Bernadette, enhorabuena.

-Ya sabes que eso es un cumplido viniendo de Sheldon-dijo Howart.

-Claro-sonrió- lo de siempre, ¿no chicos?-todos asintieron-Bien, hasta luego.-Se despidió con un guiño para Howart.

-Ya era hora de que se fueran-dijo Sheldon sentándose en su hueco de la mesa.

-Solo han pasado diez minutos-le recriminó Raj.

-Sí, y seguramente habrían tardado más, pero Sheldon les debió espantar con su intento de hacer explotar sus cerebros- bromeó Howart.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-preguntó Sheldon.

-¿En serio? ¡Deshicieron la tarta en el café y se lo tomaron de un trago! y a juzgar por el humo que salía de la taza y el grito, estaba realmente caliente.-explicó Howart.

-Bueno chicos, aquí tenéis la comida, y no te preocupes Sheldon, me encargué personalmente de que hicieran tu hamburguesa como a ti te gusta.

-Gracias Bernadette, ya era hora de que recibiera un trato adecuado. Siempre que Penny nos atiende es una caos y hace patente su escasa profesionalidad…no me extraña que le dejen pocas propinas. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

-Se encontraba mal-respondió Leonard- Debiste de pegarle algo el otro día.

-¿Y no has ido a verla?-preguntó Raj.

-Sí, fui ésta mañana pero…

-¿Discusión?-aventuró Howart.

-Sí-suspiró- esperaré a que se calmen un poco las cosas e iré a visitarla mañana.

Acabaron de cenar y subieron al piso.

-Bueno, voy a acercar a Raj y Howart a sus casas. En tres cuartos de hora o así estaré de vuelta, hasta luego.

-Adiós, chicos- dijo automáticamente Sheldon inmerso en sus pensamientos.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAP 10**

*Toc-toc-toc

-Penny

*Toc-toc-toc

-Penny

*Toc-toc-toc

-Penny

-Sheldon, deja de golpear la puerta y pasa de una vez, me va a estallar la cabeza.-Se oyó desde dentro.

-Técnicamente es imposible que…

-¡Cállate Sheldon!

Sheldon cerró la puerta y entró al salón.

-¿Penny?

-En mi cuarto.

Sheldon se dirigió hacia su cuarto y paró delante de la puerta cerrada de la habitación. Levantó la mano para llamar.

-Como se te ocurra llamar a la puerta, te juro que te tiro por la ventana.

-¿Entonces qué hago?

-Entra.

-Supongo que tiene sentido-dijo mientras entraba.

Penny estaba metida en la cama, con ojeras, la nariz completamente roja y rodeada de pañuelos usados.

-¿Qué quieres Sheldon?

-Te he traído un poco de sopa.

-Oh cielo… muchas gracias-dijo incorporándose- no hacía falta…

-Sí, sí hacía falta. Según la convención social y dado que tú me cuidaste a mí, te lo debo, así que me veo obligado a traerte sopa y cantarte "Dulce gatito" para así salvar mi deuda y quedar en paz.

-Sheldon, ¿no te cansas nunca de ser así?

-¿Ser cómo?

-Es igual, gracias por la sopa-murmuró con la voz quebrada.

Sheldon se la quedó mirando, confuso. Parecía triste, pero no sabía el motivo. Se acercó al borde de la cama y le dio el cuenco.

-¿Por qué no te sientas?-le preguntó Penny cogiendo el cuenco.

-Yo…-dijo Sheldon mirando los pañuelos por toda la cama.

-Claro, los gérmenes-dijo quitando los pañuelos-Listo-sonrió.

-Pero estás enferma…

-Sheldon, siéntate.

Sheldon obedeció, ingeniándoselas para tocar lo menos posible la colcha, efectuando varias maniobras.

-¿Ya estás cómodo?-preguntó Penny levantando una ceja.

-Bueno, todo lo cómodo que se puede estar rodeado de pañuelos con mocos y virus…¿Penny?

Penny estaba temblando, tratando de contener sus ganas de llorar, pero sin poder evitar que alguna lágrima resbalara por sus mejillas.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes…puedes irte. Y gracias por la sopa-murmuró.

-Pero…-Sheldon no sabía qué hacer; odiaba esas situaciones y no tenía datos suficientes para actuar correctamente. Normalmente la ofrecería un chocolate caliente y palabras de ánimo, pero en éste caso, ella estaba enferma, en su casa y le había dicho que se fuera- No sé qué hacer…-dijo finalmente.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó levantando la cabeza.

-Estoy confuso, ya sabes que esto no se me da bien, me faltan datos para saber cómo actuar… aunque recuerdo que normalmente suelen preguntar el motivo por el que se está llorando, así que… ¿qué te pasa?


	11. Chapter 11

**CAP 11**

Penny lo miró, confusa. ¿Sheldon preocupándose por alguien? ¿Podía ser?

-Yo… es sólo que he discutido con Leonard y ahora no dejo de darle vueltas. Además estoy sensible, así que…

-Sí, lo de la discusión lo sabía, pero no el motivo.

-Leonard ha estado hablando con Priya, y ella le dijo de quedar para tomar algo- dijo Penny sin pensar a quién se lo estaba contando. Simplemente necesitaba desahogarse con alguien en aquel momento, y aunque Sheldon no era la mejor persona para ello, se tendría que conformar.

-Deduzco por tu reacción que no te gusta el hecho de que tu novio y su ex novia queden, aunque sólo sea para tomar algo, lo cual es inofensivo, y por tanto tu reacción haya sido exagerada…

-¡No puedo creer que te lo haya contado!-dijo furiosa- ¡A tí! Tú no entiendes nada de esto.

Sheldon la miró. Penny se había enfadado con él, por culpa de su torpeza en aquellos temas. "Eres idiota" se recriminó.

-Perdona Penny- murmuró cabizbajo. Penny se sorprendió. Sheldon rarísima vez pedía perdón, y si lo hacía, lo remataba con una insufrible crítica para demostrar que pese a sus disculpas, era él quien estaba en lo cierto.- Sé que soy extremadamente torpe para todo lo relacionado con lo social, y que me…he…equivocado…-consiguió decir con esfuerzo- pero estoy dispuesto a dejar que me enseñes cómo actuar para así tratar de ayudarte.

Penny no lo pudo evitar y comenzó a llorar, pero ésta vez sin tratar de ocultar sus lágrimas. Sheldon se quedó paralizado, ¿había vuelto a meter la pata?

-¿Dije algo malo?-preguntó con timidez.

-No, ¡claro que no! es sólo que me he emocionado, ya te dije que estoy sensible.

-Se me olvidaba que ya te tocaba…

-No se te ocurra acabar esa frase. El que esté emocionada no significa que no te pueda arrear.

Finalmente, Penny comenzó a contarle la historia completa, con toda la paciencia del mundo, explicándole las cosas que no entendía.

-Y ésa es la historia- concluyó con un suspiro- Gracias por escucharme y hacer el esfuerzo-sonrió.

-No hay de qué-también sonrió.

¿Puedo darte un abrazo?- Sheldon frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que le tocaran, y muchísimo menos una persona enferma- Porfa, porfa-dijo Penny con ojos de cachorrito.

-Está bien,-dijo con un suspiro- pero que sea corto y sin acercarte demasiado.

Penny le abrazó, cumpliendo sus exigencias, y después se levantó para irse.

-¿Sheldon?

-¿Sí?

-Olvidas algo.

-Claro que no, tengo memoria eidé…

-Aún no me has cantado "Dulce gatito"-le cortó con una sonrisa.

-¡Porras!


	12. Chapter 12

**CAP 12**

-Ya era hora de que aparecieses-dijo Leonard cuando Sheldon entró en el piso-¿dónde estabas?

-Estaba en el piso de Penny.

-¿Qué hacías allí?

-Fui a llevarle sopa- Penny le había explicado que aquella conversación era privada y entre ellos, por lo que no podía decírselo a nadie. "¿Y si me preguntan? Sabes que no soy capaz de mentir sin que me descubran" "En ese caso, cuéntales sólo la primera parte, que me trajiste sopa" habían hablado.

-De acuerdo… ¿Cómo está?

-¿Cómo quieres que esté? Está enferma.- Leonard le miró por encima de sus gafas.

-Déjalo.

-¿Penny? Soy Bernadette, ¿puedo pasar?

-Hola, sí claro, estoy en mi habitación.

-Vine en cuanto salí de trabajar-dijo entrando en la habitación- ¿cómo estás con lo de Leonard?

-Lo cierto es que mucho mejor. Nunca creí que diría esto, pero Sheldon me ha ayudado bastante.

-¿Sheldon? ¿Nuestro Sheldon? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba –rió- cambiando de tema… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro.

-¿Por qué te ha afectado tanto lo de Leonard? Después de todo también te veía a tí cuando salía con ella.

-Por eso mismo; seguía viéndome porque aún sentía algo por mí, y eso me hace plantearme si aún siente algo por ella…

-Comprendo… ¿te apetece hablar de ello?

-No mucho, ya me he desahogado, ahora sólo quiero olvidarlo…

-En ese caso… así que Sheldon, ¿eh?-bromeó pícaramente.

-Ya ves, -rió Penny- parece que está cambiando.

Siguieron hablando toda la noche, hasta que Bernadette tuvo que irse a casa, dejando a Penny para que durmiera y descansara después de un largo día.

-¿Te dijo algo de mí?-preguntó Leonard mientras jugaban con el ordenador.

-¿Quién? Vas a tener que ser más específico.

-Penny-dijo en tono cansado.

Sheldon se quedó helado. No se esperaba esa pregunta, ¿qué le iba a decir?

-Mmmm…esto…yo…-tartamudeó mientras los tics empezaban a invadir su cara. Leonard lo miraba fijamente y con el ceño fruncido, esperando una respuesta.- ¡No sé nada! Es tarde, me voy a dormir, adiós-dijo atropelladamente mientras se levantaba de golpe y corría a su habitación, dejando a Leonard sólo y sin respuestas.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAP 13**

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde el día en que Penny y Leonard discutieron, y durante ese tiempo Sheldon siguió aprendiendo de manos de Penny cómo actuar en según qué situaciones. Desde que había hablado con ella, Penny demostró tener más paciencia y ser mejor profesora de lo que Sheldon se esperaba, mientras que éste, por su lado había resultado ser tan lento aprendiendo como Penny se imaginaba. De todos modos, se estaba esforzando, lo cual era algo que ella agradecía, e incluso habría jurado que ahora era un poco más humano.

Se estaba acercando la fecha del cumpleaños de Sheldon, y el pánico comenzaba a cundir en el grupo.

-¿Qué tal un juego?-propuso Penny.

-Imposible, tiene todos los que han salido este año, y ya ha reservado los del año que viene- se lamentó Leonard.

-¿Y una película?-dijo Raj.

-¡Jamás! –Howard se sobresaltó- ya sabes cómo se pone con las incongruencias científicas. A no ser que quieras un monólogo de tres horas, ni de coña.

-Pues coged de otro género.

-Penny, seamos serios, eso es imposible. Las de drama, comedia romántica, comedia asecas y acción no las entiende.

-Sí, y con las de miedo es mucho peor-alegó Leonard- luego está días con pesadillas.

-¿Y qué hay de los cómics?-dijo Bernadette- es imposible que los tenga todos, ¿no?

-Sería una buena opción si supiésemos cuales tiene, pero para eso tendríamos que mirar los suyos, y se daría cuenta de que alguien ha entrado en su habitación-suspiró Raj.

Todos permanecían callados, pensativos.

-¡Pues claro! ¿Cómo no se nos ha ocurrido antes?-exclamó Howard sobresaltándolos.

-¿El qué?- inquirió Leonard con curiosidad.

-Nada.

-¿Nada?

-Nada.

-¿Pero nada?

-¡Sí, nada!

-No podemos hacer eso.

-Es la única opción.

- Vale que evitaríamos miradas, tonitos, monólogos etc, pero…-se calló un momento, pensativo- Sí, tienes razón, es la única opción.

-Chicos… es su cumpleaños-les regañó Bernadette.

-Está bien…-contestó Leonard- pero tú elegirás el regalo, y si no le gusta será culpa tuya.

-Gracias, mamá-Sheldon entró por la puerta del piso con el móvil en la oreja- Sí, he recibido correctamente los regalos…Sí, todos, los calcetines por parte de Mitsy, la Biblia de tu parte y del grupo de oración de la iglesia, y las galletas de mi Meemaw. Podíais aprender de ella, regala cosas útiles… No mamá, no creo que haya que agradecer a Dios ni a tu grupo de oración que el paquete haya llegado, si acaso al departamento de correos, aunque su servicio sea deficiente…Está bien, mamá…Vale, adiós… ¿Es completamente necesario?...Pero…De acuerdo…Yo también te…- calló un momento mirando a sus amigos sentados en el sofá. Con un giro les dio la espalda y susurrando finalizó la frase-Yo también te quiero, mamá-dijo colgando en el acto.

Todos lo miraban, divertidos. Les encantaba ver a Sheldon en aquellas situaciones de compromiso, era uno de los pocos placeres de estar con él.

-No me miréis así, amenazó con venir y llevarme a misa. Estás en mi sitio.

-Esto es ridículo-musitó Penny mientras se levantaba e iba a por una silla.

-No, lo que es ridículo es que después de siete años sigas cometiendo el mismo error.

-Te voy a perdonar porque es tu cumpleaños y…

-Eso es irrelevante, y además soy yo el que te tiene que perdonar.

-Y aunque no te lo mereces-continuó con una mueca y haciendo caso omiso a la interrupción de Sheldon- te hemos hecho un regalo- dijo sacando un paquete de detrás del sillón- Aquí tienes.

-Sabes que odio los regalos, es una manera estúpida de complicar la vida de las personas con sus quebraderos de cabeza para…

-¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos?

-Pues claro, tengo una memoria eidética, ¿cuántas veces voy a tener que repetir…? ¡Ah!- calló un momento- gracias, me hace mucha ilusión-se corrigió con un intento un tanto siniestro de sonrisa.

-Buen chico-bromeó Penny.

Sheldon abrió el paquete siguiendo uno de sus muchos patrones.

-¡Oh! es…una…manta-articuló con dificultad-y además rosa… Qué bien…es…justo lo que quería…-volvió a intentar sonreír.

-Sí, ya no había de más colores-dijo Howard riendo.

-A mí me parece muy bonita-puntualizó Raj mientras todos le miraban extrañados.

-En realidad es una batamanta-aclaró Leonard-fue idea de Bernadette

-Sí, bueno…como cuando te pones malo siempre estás envuelto en una manta y no te puedes mover…

-Al menos tiene cierta utilidad-murmuró Sheldon-¡Auch!-Penny le dio un pellizco- Muchas gracias, Bernadette-añadió mirando a Penny, que asintió en un gesto de aprobación.

-¿No te la pones, Sheldon?-le chinchó Howard.

-¿Es completamente necesario?

-Por supuesto.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano la desdobló y se la puso.

-Es calentita, y suave… no está mal- la evaluó finalmente.

Todos sonrieron y comenzaron a cenar.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAP 14**

**HACE DOS MESES**

-Desde que tuve aquella discusión con Leonard las cosas han estado un poco tensas, la relación no es como antes-dijo Penny mientras se servía vino en una copa- no me entiendas mal, le quiero, pero… hay algo que falla. ¿Seguro que no quieres?

-Seguro, gracias. ¿Y no has probado a hablar con él?-preguntó Bernadette.

-Lo he intentado, pero cada vez que saco el tema se pone a la defensiva y discutimos.

-Vaya… ¿cómo lo llevas?

-Bueno, tengo ratos, pero lo cierto es que Sheldon está siendo un gran apoyo para mí en estos momentos… es diferente- sonrió.

-¿A qué ha venido esa sonrisa?- preguntó pícaramente.

-¿Qué sonrisa?

-La que pones últimamente cada vez que hablas de él.

-¡Yo no sonrío cada vez que hablo de Sheldon!

-Claro que sí, lo has vuelto a hacer.

-Supongo que es porque últimamente paso muy buenos ratos con él, nada más. Se esfuerza por aprender, escucha… y está más pendiente de las necesidades ajenas, aunque sigue teniendo todas las rarezas del mundo.

-Es decir… que ha cambiado pero sigue siendo él, ¿no?-preguntó confusa.

-Exacto, sé que es difícil de entender. Por ejemplo el otro día pilló 3 de 7 sarcasmos, todo un récord- recordó con una sonrisa.

-Penny, ¿es posible que empieces a sentir algo por él?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!, ¡claro que no! ¡Yo quiero a Leonard! ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?- preguntó escandalizada.

-Lo siento, pero es que últimamente siempre acabamos hablando de él, y puede que sólo sea cosa mía, pero juraría que la cara se te ilumina cada vez que le ves… y eso me hace plantearme si tus problemas con Leonard son por tus sentimientos hacia Sheldon.

-No, claro que no. Somos amigos, eso es todo. Además, en el caso imposible de que sintiera algo por él, daría igual. Es incapaz de sentir nada de eso.

-Es posible, pero tú misma has dicho que cuando está contigo es diferente.

Penny no supo responder a eso, así que optó por dar un trago al vino, inmersa en sus pensamientos.

-¿Y qué es de Howard?-cambió de tema- últimamente se os ve genial, y juraría que él también ha cambiado algo.

-Sí, estamos muy bien… ¿por qué dices que ha cambiado?

-No sé, últimamente está extremadamente agradable y comportándose muy bien. Además se le ve feliz, más que de costumbre. A ambos, en realidad.

-Sí… estamos…-dudó-pasando por una época llena de buenas intenciones, supongo. Nos va bien, somos felices-concluyó con una gran sonrisa.

-Algún día nos tendréis que contar qué escondéis-rió Penny- ¿qué? No me mires así, yo también tengo ojos.

-No se te puede ocultar nada, ¿eh? –También rió- Tranquila, algún día te lo diré, y espero que sea pronto.

-¿Entonces sigues sin dar por válida una semejanza de emergencia entre yogur helado y granizado?

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, Leonard.

-En ese caso sólo queda una opción…

-Sí, Raj, una vez más me veo condenado a quedarme en casa y perderme la saga del Señor de los Anillos por la falta de coordinación entre los puestos de comida y las salas de cine… Es triste, pero me sacrificaré por el equipo…

-Perfecto, Sheldon se queda- resumió Raj-¿Howard?

-No, hoy no puedo, tengo que acompañar a Bernadette a un sitio- dijo mirando de reojo a Sheldon que hizo un leve movimiento para hacerle saber que lo había entendido.

-En ese caso, será mejor que vayamos saliendo, o no llegaremos a tiempo. Hasta luego chicos. Vamos Raj, iremos en mi coche.

Salieron al rellano coincidiendo con Bernadette que acababa de salir del piso de Penny.

-Hola Bernadette.

-Iiiiii

-Howard está con Sheldon, te está esperando.

-Hola chicos, gracias. ¿Vais al cine?

-Dan un maratón de la saga de "El Señor de los Anillos".

-Pasadlo bien, hasta luego- se despidió y fue al piso de enfrente.- ¿Howie? Ya estoy lista, ¿vamos? Hola Sheldon.

-Hola.

-Sí, ya estoy, adiós- se despidió cerrando la puerta.

-Bueno, una vez más mis compañeros de fatigas me abandonan a mi suerte… ¡Oh! dan un maratón de Oshikuru, ¡genial!


	15. Chapter 15

**CAP 15**

-Oye Leonard… ¡uy! Hola Sheldon, sabes dónde está Le… ¿Llevas puesta la batamanta?

-Es obvio que sí, aunque habría preferido que no lo hubieses visto- dijo mirándola.

-¿Por qué? Si te resalta los ojos…-se burló Penny.

-Lo sé, pero sigue sin gustarme que me hayas visto con ella.

-Ay Sheldon… 3 de 8.

-¿Era sarcasmo? –Penny asintió con una sonrisa cansada- ¡Porras! En fin, Leonard fue con Raj al cine, volverán mañana por la mañana.

-Bueno, en ese caso volveré mañana, te dejo que sigas con… -señaló la televisión.

-Oshikuru.

-Sí, como sea. Hasta mañana Sheldon.

-Si quieres…-se quedó callado durante un momento.

-¿Si?

-Nada déjalo.

-No, venga anda, dime-le animó.

-Te iba a decir que te podías quedar, pero imagino que no quieras, dada tu aversión hacia este tipo de series, así que no importa- dijo poniéndose un poco rojo y dando gracias a que la oscuridad tapara su sonrojo.

Penny se quedó pensativa durante unos segundo mirando a Sheldon que había apartado la vista pero seguía mirándola de reojo.

-¿Sabes qué? Me quedo-dijo mientras iba al sofá.

Sheldon se sorprendió mucho -¿Sarcasmo?

-3 de 9.

-Entonces, ¿broma?

- No Sheldon, lo digo en serio, mañana no trabajo y no tengo nada mejor que hacer- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá-lo único que no me voy a quedar mucho, hoy tuve una audición para un anuncio y he tenido que levantarme muy temprano. Estoy agotada.

-¿Cómo te fue la audición?

-Prefiero no hablar de ello…

-Deduzco por tu expresión facial, lenguaje corporal, modus operandi y rechazo a la hora de hablar del tema que no te ha ido muy bien.

-¿Mi modus qué?

-Modus operandi, para que lo entiendas, cómo haces las cosas, aunque su traducción más correcta sería tu forma de actuar, y…

-Sheldon, por lo que más quieras, cállate- le rogó Penny- y dame un poco de manta, me estoy congelando.

-Querrás decir batamanta, es un poco fuerte que lo hayas olvidado cuando tú has sido una de los partícipes que me la han regalado, y la respuesta es no.

-¿No? ¿Cómo que no?

- ¿Qué hay del espacio personal?

-Tengo frío, estoy cansada, de mal humor y te estoy haciendo compañía, lo menos que puedes hacer es darme un poco de batamanta- respondió Penny algo molesta.

-¿Es una…?

-Llámalo como quieras, pero es lo que hacen los amigos.

-Está bien- dijo Sheldon tras pensárselo unos momentos. Se quito la manga derecha y se la extendió a Penny, que se tuvo que acercar a él para poderse cubrir con ella. Sheldon iba a decirle algo por su aproximamiento, pero Penny se lo impidió.

-No se te ocurra decirme nada por acercarme a ti- Sheldon cerró la boca en el acto y ella sonrió para sí misma "parece que le conozco mejor de lo que creía" pensó.

Penny se acomodó a su lado, metiéndose la manga por el brazo y apoyándose en Sheldon, quien aunque no dijo nada, se puso en tensión. Estaba incómodo y no sabía cómo actuar. Sin embargo, el calor procedente de Penny hizo que se fuera relajando y sintiendo cada vez más cómodo sin siquiera proponérselo, hasta que, por primera vez en su vida, dejó de guiarse por su mente para dejarse llevar por el momento y la intuición, y para su sorpresa, le gustó. De repente, notó cómo el brazo de Penny le rodeaba la cintura, lo que hizo que se volviera a sobresaltar. Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba en absoluto. Lentamente se giró hacia Penny, y pudo ver cómo se había quedado profundamente dormida. Aquello de quedarse dormida apoyada en él se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre extremadamente irritante, pero fue en ese momento cuando descubrió que no sólo no le importaba, sino que si desapareciese de su vida, lo echaría de menos.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAP 16**

-Los 683 minutos mejor invertidos.

-Sí, Dios bendiga a las versiones extendidas.

-¿No es un poco raro que nombres a Dios siendo hinduista?

-Nah, eso es sólo en la India- Leonard no pudo evitar mirarle por encima de las gafas con gesto crítico, aunque Raj no se dio cuenta.

-Si tú lo dices…-Raj abrió la puerta de su apartamento.

-¿Te importaría recordarme por qué en vez de ir a tu casa has venido a la mía? No te ofendas, pero son las seis de la mañana y es raro.

-¿Bromeas? Cada vez que Sheldon se queda en casa por una cosa de éstas, cuando vuelvo a casa me aplica el tercer grado; me pregunta por el estado de los asientos, la temperatura de la sala… y al final acaba despotricando sobre "la falta de coordinación entre tiendas y cines"-dijo haciendo el gesto de las comillas con las manos.

-Visto así no es tan raro… aunque también podrías haber ido con Penny, y…-Leonard le miró fijamente levantando las cejas- ¡Ah!, claro… su norma de no molestar antes de las once…Tío, ¡vives rodeado de normas!

Penny abrió poco a poco los ojos; el cuello le dolía mucho, y le tenía agarrotado. Lo primero que vio fue a Sheldon dormido junto a ella bajo la batamanta, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Debió de quedarse dormida, después de todo estaba muy cansada, y supuso que a Sheldon le había pasado algo similar, aunque no estaba segura de quién se durmió primero. Entonces se dio cuenta de que le había rodeado con un brazo, y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo sería su reacción si al despertar se la encontrara tal y como estaba, recostada sobre él y abrazándolo. Una idea cruzó su mente, haciéndola sonreír pícaramente.

-Bueno, no es más que un experimento inofensivo… después de todo es científico, lo entenderá-murmuró para sí con una sonrisita malévola mientras volvía a colocarse tal y como se había despertado. Cerró los ojos haciéndose la dormida, y con la mano libre le dio un toquecito.

Sheldon notó un golpe en la zona de las costillas, pero estaba demasiado cómodo como para preocuparse por ello, arriesgándose a perder la postura, así que simplemente produjo un ruidito y siguió durmiendo. De repente, notó un golpe más insistente y fuerte, así que muy a su pesar, se vio obligado a abrir los ojos para buscar el origen de aquellos insufribles toques. Penny estaba allí, profundamente dormida. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, y el brazo aún rodeándole. Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue deshacerse del abrazo de Penny para irse, pero su cara de tranquilidad y felicidad se lo impidió. Simplemente no se veía capaz de moverla y despertarla, así que volvió a acomodarse, y tras taparla mejor cerró los ojos. No estaba seguro, y de no ser porque lo creía imposible, habría jurado que la había visto sonreír fugazmente.

Dos horas después, Penny volvió a despertar. Había dormido muy bien, pero el dolor de cuello ya era insoportable.

-¿Sheldon?-murmuró aún dormida.

-Buenos días, Penny.-Respondió él mirándola.

-¿Hace mucho que te has despertado?- preguntó mientras se incorporaba.

-Unos diez minutos- el corazón de Penny se aceleró. "Lleva diez minutos despierto y no me ha dicho nada para que me moviera… ¿por qué?" Se preguntó a sí misma.

-¿Y por qué no me has despertado? Te debes de haber aburrido bastante…

-¿Es que no recuerdas lo que me pasó la última vez que incumplí tu norma de las once de la mañana? Definitivamente mi hermana fue una mala influencia para ti, aunque sus técnicas de persuasión son extremadamente eficaces- agregó recordando su primera visita y el incidente de la elección de pareja mientras inconscientemente cruzaba un poco las piernas.

-Oh, claro…- Estaba desilusionada, no sabía el motivo, pero esperaba algún otro tipo de respuesta, no la estúpida norma que les había impuesto al principio de irse a vivir allí. Lo que no sabía, era que Sheldon había empleado aquellos diez minutos de ventaja para buscar una respuesta creíble que explicara el por qué no se había quitado, ya que ni siquiera él conocía el motivo- En fin, -dijo poniéndose en pie y tratando de que Sheldon no se diera cuenta de la desilusión que se había llevado- prepararé el desayuno, ¿hoy qué toca?

-Tostadas francesas.

-Bien, hace tiempo que me apetecen, pero nunca encuentro el momento para hacerlas.

Mientras Penny preparaba el desayuno, Sheldon se encargó de recoger el salón para dejar sitio al desayuno. Finalmente, se sentaron en el sofá mientras desayunaban y charlaban amigablemente.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAP 17**

-Hola Sheldon, ¿qué tal fue la noche? ¿Te aburriste mucho?-Leonard acababa de volver de casa de Raj, donde se había quedado a dormir por la mañana en un intento por ocultarse de Sheldon.

-Hola, lo cierto es que fue bastante bien, sorprendentemente fue muy agradable.

-Me alegro- sonrió Leonard mientras cogía un refresco de la nevera- ¿qué hiciste?

-Dio la casualidad de que daban un maratón de Oshikuru, así que lo estuvimos viendo- contestó con la mirada fija en la pantalla del ordenador.

-¿Estuvisteis? ¿Quiénes?

-Penny y yo, se pasó por el piso para…

-Espera, ¿Penny se quedó toda la noche contigo?-le interrumpió evidentemente molesto. Sheldon asintió mirándolo por su repentino cambio de tono.- ¿A qué hora vino? Debía de ser muy tarde…

-En absoluto, serían poco más de las diez.

-¿Poco más de las diez?- Leonard trataba de contenerse.

-Sí, eso acabo de decir, deberías estar más atento, Leonard-siguió tecleando.

-Esto es increíble-bufó posando el refresco abierto en la encimera y se dirigió hacia la puerta del apartamento dando grandes zancadas mientras mascullaba cosas para sí.

Sheldon se quedó atónito ante la reacción de Leonard.

-¿Dije algo malo?

-No, Sheldon, todo lo contrario-cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Sheldon estaba confuso, repasó mentalmente toda la conversación en busca de su error, pero no encontraba ninguno, quizá Penny aún no le había enseñado a proceder adecuadamente en esas situaciones…

-¡Penny! ¡Abre!-gritó Leonard mientras aporreaba la puerta de su casa.

-¿Se puede saber qué…? –Penny se dirigió a la entrada, abriendo rápidamente- ¿Leonard? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué aporreas la puerta? La vas a echar abajo –dijo desconcertada. Leonard rarísima vez actuaba así, debía de ser algo grave.

-¡¿Pasaste la noche con Sheldon?!

-Sí, ¿qué problema tienes con ello? Es un amigo y no tenía nada que hacer, no es tan grave- Dijo Penny enfadada.

- Tú no te das cuenta de nada, ¿verdad?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿A qué va a ser? ¡A Sheldon!

-¿Estás celoso? ¿De Sheldon?- Penny no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando, había un detalle que se le escapaba, pero no sabía cuál.

- No puedo creer que diga esto, pero sí. Te recuerdo que ayer fui al cine con Raj porque tú no querías quedar, se suponía que tenías que doblar turno y acabarías tarde, y además necesitabas una noche para ti, para relajarte y descansar, y cuando llego a casa, me encuentro con que te has quedado toda la noche con él- gritó furioso.

El mundo de Penny se colapsó por un instante. Lo había olvidado por completo, no se había acordado de que le mintió porque necesitaba aclarar muchas cosas en su cabeza, y ahora la había descubierto por su estupidez. "Tendría que haberme quedado en casa y no con Sheldon" se reprochó a sí misma.

-Se lo pedí yo- se oyó detrás de ellos. Ambos se giraron y vieron a Sheldon en el umbral del 4ª, encogido sobre sí mismo.

-Sheldon, métete en casa- dijo Leonard tratando de no chillarle. Sabía lo que le afectaban las discusiones y los gritos, y aunque estaba furioso, era obvio que Sheldon no sabía absolutamente nada de la conversación que había tenido con Penny el día anterior por la mañana, después de todo, ¿cómo iba a haberse enterado?

-Pero he dicho que…

-Sheldon, he dicho que te metas en casa, esto no es asunto tuyo.

-En rea…

-¡Sheldon! ¡Métete en casa!- le gritó finalmente sin ser capaz de contenerse.

Sheldon y Penny le miraron boquiabiertos, y tras unos segundos sin moverse, agachó la cabeza y se metió en el piso tal y como le había dicho, cerrando la puerta suavemente y encerrándose en su habitación.

-No puedo creer que le hayas gritado, ¿es que no sabes cuánto le afecta? Se supone que eres su amigo- le acusó Penny.

-Mira Penny, para empezar, y como ya he dicho en otras ocasiones, todos tenemos traumas infantiles, y no pasa nada, no se te ocurra interrumpirme ahora, ésta vez te toca escuchar a ti.-Se interrumpió levantando un dedo hacia Penny al ver que ésta iba a hablar- Segundo, esto no es asunto suyo, y estoy harto de que se meta donde no le llaman, y tercero, ésta vez te has equivocado, Penny, y mucho.

-¿Te crees que no lo sé?- dijo Penny dolida- eres increíble…-agregó mientras entraba en su piso.

-Y ésta es tu solución para todo, ¿no? ¡Esconderte! No, Penny, ésta vez no, como ya dije antes, ahora me toca hablar a mí, y tengo muchas cosas que decir- Dijo cerrando la puerta del apartamento de Penny.

-¿Te crees que no lo sé?- dijo Penny dolida- eres increíble…-agregó mientras entraba en su piso.

-Y ésta es tu solución para todo, ¿no? ¡Esconderte! No, Penny, ésta vez no, como ya dije antes, ahora me toca hablar a mí, y tengo muchas cosas que decir- Dijo cerrando la puerta del apartamento de Penny.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAP 18**

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan pesado con el tema de Aquaman?- Howard y Raj subían por las escaleras hacia la casa de sus amigos.- Ya te demostré hace tiempo que no tienes razón.

- Eso no es cierto, iba a responderte, pero como nos interrumpió Leonard, no pude…

-¡No me puedo creer que me estés echando eso en cara!

-¡¿Y qué hay de ti?! ¡Siempre haces lo mismo!

-¿Esa es Penny?- preguntó Raj.

-Eso parece, y el otro que grita es Leonard… parece una discusión muy fuerte.- Ambos se quedaron mirando la puerta del 4B- ¿deberíamos hacer algo?

-Será mejor que entremos, ya acabarán.- dijo mientras indicaba con un gesto de cabeza la puerta de enfrente y entraban al salón, cerrando de un portazo por las corrientes- ¿No notas nada raro?

- Pues ahora que lo dices… Hay demasiado silencio-se miraron- si esto fuera una peli de terror ya estaríamos muertos.

-Dirás estarías.

-¿Cómo que estaría? ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú te ibas a salvar?

-Soy el chico indio incomprendido, claro que me salvaría yo, y acabaría con Penny, la chica guapa que tras ser rescatada por un servidor se daría cuenta de que siempre estuvo enamorada me mí… -dijo mirando a la nada con una sonrisa de ensoñación.

-Si cambias lo de indio por judío, ese podría ser yo.

-Claro, que no, tú estás casado, y si algo nos ha enseñado la historia es que los judíos nunca acaban bien.

-¿Qué? Te vas a enterar, vamos fuera y…

-¡Basta de peleas!- los dos dieron un bote por el susto y buscaron de dónde habían salido aquellas palabras.

-¿Quién ha dicho eso?- preguntó Raj con voz temblorosa tras no ver a nadie.

-Pues yo, ¿quién va a ser?

-¿Sheldon?-preguntó Howard mirando hacia todas partes-¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí, detrás del sillón.

Los dos amigos rodearon el sofá, y se encontraron a Sheldon sentado en el suelo, con el portátil en la mano y los cascos puestos.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Raj.

-Llevan horas discutiendo, y cada vez que se callan pienso que han acabado, pero entonces vuelven a empezar…-Raj y Howard se miraron con el ceño fruncido, Leonard y Penny discutían mucho últimamente, pero nunca hasta aquel punto, y Sheldon estaba realmente angustiado- estaba en mi habitación, pero era poco práctico por el tema de la comida y el baño.

-¿Qué ha pasado ésta vez?- preguntó Howard lo más suavemente posible para tratar de calmarle.

-Ha sido culpa mía…

-¿A qué te refieres?

- Le dije a Leonard que Penny se quedó aquí conmigo anoche viendo Oshikuru.

-¡¿Qué Penny se quedó aquí contigo a solas?!- Se alarmó Raj.

-Sí, ¿por qué reaccionáis todos así?

-Sheldon, es la novia de Leonard, y ella le dijo que no podía quedar con él y sin embrago se quedó contigo, ¿no lo entiendes?- Sheldon negó con la cabeza, y Howard no pudo evitar resoplar con frustración, era como hablar con un niño pequeño cuando se trataba de aquellos temas, así que finalmente decidió explicarle la situación.

-Ya entiendo… es como lo que le pasaba a Penny con Priya, sólo que es ampliable a los amigos con los que no se ha compartido ninguna relación romántica y/o sexual- murmuró para sí pensativo mientras Howard y Raj le miraban.

-Espera, ¿qué pasa con Penny y mi hermana?

-Son asuntos privados, deberías dejar de involucrarte en las conversaciones de otras personas- dijo, mientras los dos amigos ponían los ojos en blanco.

-Le dijo la sartén al cazo… espera, ¿dónde se supone que vas?-Howard vio cómo Sheldon se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-No se supone, es obvio, y voy a casa de Penny.

-No creo que sea muy buena idea- puntualizó Raj- siguen discutiendo.

-Eso ya lo sé, tengo mejor oído que tú, pero tengo que decirles una cosa.

Cruzó el rellano escoltado por sus dos amigos, que querían ver qué era lo que iba a decirles, y aunque estuvo tentado, se resistió a llamar a la puerta, entrando directamente. Leonard y Penny se giraron bruscamente al oír cómo la puerta se abría, y tras dar un paso al frente, Sheldon dijo:

-No volveré a ver nunca a Penny.


	19. Chapter 19

**CAP 19**

-¿Qué has dicho?- Leonard estaba completamente descolocado, tanto por la interrupción, como por la entrada de Sheldon a escena, y su afirmación.

-He dicho que no volveré a ver nunca a Penny- Repitió con los puños apretados mientras todos le miraban expectantes.

-¿No quieres volver a verme?- Preguntó Penny con un nudo en la garganta y sintiendo que todo se venía abajo.

-Yo no he dicho eso en ningún momento.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Howard aún más confuso.

-Ésta discusión se ha iniciado por mi culpa, fui yo quien la pidió que se quedara conmigo, y también el que se lo dijo a Leonard, y dado que el problema ha sido el mismo que tuvo Penny con Priya pero con distintos parámetros, me veo en la obligación de no volver a estar con Penny. No es una elección que me guste ni que quiera hacer, pero lleváis horas discutiendo y no parece que se vaya a arreglar, y dado que Leonard es mi compañero de piso y amigo más antiguo, lo escojo a él…-finalizó con tristeza.-Lo siento Penny, de verdad-dijo mirándola con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Qué? No digas tonterías Sheldon, esto no es culpa tuya- le dijo Leonard con culpabilidad- es una simple discusión de pareja, no tienes que elegir entre ambos, en especial si los dos somos tus amigos.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro cielo, nuestros problemas son nuestros, de nadie más, y no tenéis por qué involucraros, sobre todo si estáis a mitad de camino entre uno y otro.

-En ese caso… ¿podéis zanjar la discusión y venir a cenar como siempre? Hoy toca comida tailandesa.-dijo Sheldon algo más esperanzado.

Leonard y Penny se miraron durante unos segundos. Se habían dicho muchas cosas, y lo que menos les apetecía después de aquella discusión era cenar juntos, pero Sheldon se veía muy afectado, y Howard y Raj, pese a que intentaban disimularlo, también, pues no lo dijeron, pero estaban aterrorizados de tener que elegir a uno de los dos. Siete años era mucho tiempo, y aunque en un principio tuvieron sus diferencias, ahora habían cogido mucho cariño a Penny y no querían tener que despedirse de ella.

-Supongo que podemos dejar la discusión para más adelante- habló Leonard por los dos mientras Penny asentía.

Cuando pronunció aquellas palabras, la habitación entera pareció relajarse, y tras unos segundos de silencio incómodo, Howard habló:

-Bien, en ese caso vamos a pedirla, esto de las discusiones de pareja dan hambre- bromeó, y todos salieron del piso, a excepción de Penny que no se movió.

-¿No vienes?-preguntó Sheldon que acababa de reparar en la inmovilidad de Penny.

-Sí, es sólo que… -Sheldon volvió a entrar y levantó una ceja, esperando a que finalizara.- ¿Lo elegiste a él?

-Penny, lo escogí a él porque debía elegir, y es mi compañero de piso, si sólo mantuviera amistad con ambos, me habría visto incapaz de elegir, y habría dejado de veros a ambos- Se explicó Sheldon que había adivinado por dónde iban los tiros de Penny.

-¿De verdad?

-Ya sabes que nunca miento-habló muy seriamente.

Penny sonrió, aliviada por su razonamiento y se enfiló a la puerta. Cuando pasaba por al lado de él, se paró, y mirándole no pudo evitar darle un rápido beso en la mejilla, sin dejarle tiempo a que reaccionara. Sheldon se quedó bloqueado y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Por qué…?

-Por haberte dado cuenta de lo que estaba hablando cuando te dije que lo habías escogido a él- mintió. Lo cierto era que no sabía muy bien por qué lo había hecho- es una recompensa.

-Pues vaya recompensa…-Penny no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Éste es mi Sheldon- añadió con una palmadita en el brazo mientras salía del piso.

En ese momento, Leonard salió del apartamento.

-Venía a buscaros, ¿qué estabais haciendo?

-Sheldon se estaba disculpando por no haberme elegido a mí.

-Está bien. Sheldon, será mejor que entres, Raj y Howard se están liando con el pedido.

-Cielos, no se puede contar con ellos ni para lo más simple del mundo-dijo mientras se dirigía a toda prisa al 4A.

-Penny- la retuvo- sólo una pregunta.

-Ahora no, Leonard-dijo cansada.

-Es lo único que necesito saber para zanjar el tema.

-Está bien, dime- dijo preparándose para un ataque.

-Sabes que te quiero y que confío en ti, ¿verdad?

Aquella pregunta desbarajustó todas las defensas que Penny se había formado a su alrededor.

-Sí, y tú también sabes que siento lo mismo, ¿no?

-Sí- sonrió.- Sé que entre tú y Sheldon no hay nada, y no me importa que quedéis para hablar o lo que sea, pero me puso furioso que me mintieras. A partir de ahora, si no te apetece quedar simplemente dilo, ¿vale?

Penny asintió con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él para besarlo muy dulcemente. Mientras, Sheldon, que había ido a preguntarles por las bebidas, lo vio todo desde la puerta, y tras sentir una punzada en el estómago, se apartó y volvió con Howard y Raj.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAP 20**

**HACE 3 SEMANAS**

-Hola Sheldon,-le saludó alegremente Penny- ¿está Leonard por aquí?

-No, fue a buscar a Raj y aún no ha vuelto- dijo sin dejar de mirar su pizarra.

-De acuerdo… oye, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, no tengo ninguna dolencia física ni nada por el estilo.

-No me refería a eso- bufó- lo que digo es que desde el día de la pelea cada vez te has ido distanciando más de mí, ya casi no me hablas, me ignoras…

-No digas tonterías Penny, es imposible que me esté distanciando de ti, vivimos en el mismo rellano.

-No me refiero a…

-Penny, a diferencia de ti, yo tengo un trabajo importante, así que te agradecería que dejaras de parlotear y me dejaras en paz con esto- dijo quedamente.

Penny se calló en el acto, y estuvo a punto de responderle, pero se reprimió y simplemente salió por la puerta. "Si no me quiere entender, que no me entienda" murmuró para sí enfadada. Desde hacía un mes, cada vez que intentaba entablar una conversación con él como había estado haciendo los últimos meses recibía un comentario despectivo. "Penny, hace tiempo que me dejaron de importar las vidas ajenas, fue un episodio pasajero que espero que no se vuelva a repetir nunca" le dijo en una ocasión cuando Penny, tras un mal día, acudió a él. Desde aquel día Sheldon había vuelto a ser Sheldon, apático, independiente… y ya se estaba cansando de tratar de solucionar las cosas con él.

*toc-toc

Penny abrió la puerta.

-Hola cariño- saludó a Leonard con un beso.

-Hola, Howard y Bernadette me mandan a buscarte, y yo cumplo con éste enorme castigo…-dijo burlón mientras Penny reía.

-Sí, ya veo que lo estás pasando extremadamente mal… ¿ha pasado algo?

-No lo sé, simplemente quieren que vayamos.

-Está bien-dijo cerrando el piso- Vamos.

-Por fin estáis todos-dijo Howard sonriente

-Sí, aquí estamos, ¿qué era eso tan importante que nos queríais decir?-Preguntó Raj con una cerveza en la mano, mientras todos miraban a la pareja.

-Bueno…yo… es decir, nosotros… bueno…-comenzó a tartamudear Howard- es que…-todos los miraban sin comprender muy bien qué estaba pasando.

-Lo que quiere decir-dijo Bernadette posando una mano sobre la de Howard- es que… -miró a todos con una sonrisa, obsequiándose por un momento con las caras de intriga de sus amigos- ¡estoy embarazada!


	21. Chapter 21

**CAP 21**

Todos se quedaron sin palabras durante unas milésimas de segundo, mirándolos fijamente y con los ojos muy abiertos. Entonces, de repente, una gran sonrisa iluminó sus caras y de sus gargantas no pudo salir otra cosa que palabras y gritos de alegría.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!-gritó Penny mientras se abalanzaba sobre Bernadette, ante la feliz mirada de Howard- ¿A qué esperas?- le preguntó levantando la vista- Por una vez en mi vida estoy dispuesta a abrazarte, aprovéchalo, a ella no le importará, ¿cierto?- rió

-Cierto- corroboró Bernadette mientras abría un brazo para dejar sitio a Howard, que se juntó a ellas en un gran abrazo, al que pronto se unieron Leonard y Raj.

Tras unos minutos de auténtico caos y felicitaciones por todas partes, lograron serenarse lo suficiente como para mantener una conversación relativamente normal.

-Nos alegramos muchísimo, de verdad- dijo Leonard una vez más- y sabéis que en el fondo Sheldon también, aunque no lo diga, ¿verdad?-dijo fulminándolo con la mirada por no haberles dicho nada.

-Créeme, lo sabemos-dijo Howard mirando a Sheldon con una mirada de agradecimiento- ¿verdad, cariño?

-Sí- se limitó a decir mirando también a Sheldon de la misma manera.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Raj.

-¿Qué ha sido el qué?

-Esa miradita, conozco a Howard muy bien, y sé que oculta algo-dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras los demás los miraban.

-Está bien, lo siento Sheldon, pero para una vez que actúas como un ser humano tienen que saberlo.

-Lo cierto es que Sheldon se enteró hace tiempo, y nos ha estado ayudando desde entonces a ocultarlo, y también nos ha estado dando consejos, algunos útiles, y otros algo siniestros- explicó Bernadette algo avergonzada.

-No nos entendáis mal-dijo Howard rápidamente ante la mirada de sus amigos- os lo queríamos contar, pero especialmente durante el primer mes es bastante fácil que haya complicaciones y se produzca un aborto natural, por eso no dijimos nada… Y justo eligió ese momento para volverse un experto en descifrar a la gente- dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada furtiva- y se enteró. No era nuestra intención, pero en el fondo se lo agradecemos… fue una gran idea lo del calendario- añadió con una sonrisa.

-Eso sí que no me lo esperaba- dijo Leonard atónito y sin palabras.

- ¿Y cuándo os ha ayudado?- preguntó Penny intrigada.

- Lo cierto es que hoy mismo nos ha ayudado a decidir si decirlo ya o esperar un poco más- dijo Bernadette un poco cohibida.

Después de mucho rato de preguntas por parte de sus amigos y explicaciones por parte de los tres, todos estuvieron conformes con la situación, por lo que la tarde pasó apaciblemente.

-¿Y qué nombre le vais a poner al bebé?

-Raj, ni siquiera sabemos si va a ser niño o niña-dijo Howard abrumado.

-Pero sólo os quedan ocho meses y hay muchos donde elegir, deberíais daros prisa… así que para ahorraros tanto tiempo de sufrimiento y tensión, os dejo que le pongáis mi nombre- finalizó con una gran sonrisa.

-Creo que has bebido demasiado…- dijo Leonard riendo ante la cara de horror de Bernadette y Howard- y hablando de bebida… no queda.

-Tranquilo, iré a por vino a mi apartamento, tengo un par de botellas- dijo Penny mientras se levantaba- Sheldon, ¿me acompañas?

- Está bien, llevamos mucho tiempo sentados, necesito estirarme un poco -cedió tras buscar ayuda en sus amigos para no ir, pero no recibir auxilio alguno.

Ambos salieron al rellano mientras los demás trataban de convencer a Raj de que no era una buena idea poner al bebé su nombre.

-Las tengo en la cocina, pasa.- dijo Penny mientras abría la puerta de su piso y entraba. Esperó a que pasara Sheldon y cerró tras él, bloqueándole la salida.- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa?-dijo cruzando los brazos.

-No sé a qué te refieres- dijo Sheldon confuso.

-A lo que ha dicho Bernadette- dijo furiosa.

-No te enfades, me dijeron que no lo dijera y no se lo dije a nadie –se defendió.

-¡No me refiero a eso! Hace unas semanas me dijiste que no querías volver a saber nada de la vida de ninguna persona, me has estado esquivando, me has dejado de hablar y ahora me entero de que soy la única persona de la que has pasado por completo.

-Eso no es cierto, Leonard y Raj no…

-¡Ellos no han acudido a ti en busca de ayuda!- le gritó frustrada y con los ojos algo llorosos por la impotencia de no conseguir que entendiera. Sheldon se limitó a mirarla, no sabía qué decir, así que optó por quedarse en silencio.- Te lo preguntaré una vez más- dijo al ver que se quedaba callado- ¿qué te he hecho para que me trates así, qué te pasa conmigo? Y no ésta vez no te irás hasta que me respondas.

Sheldon había agachado la cabeza y tenía los puños apretados, no sabía qué hacer o decir, estaba confuso y nervioso, y Penny se estaba impacientando.

-Yo…-comenzó a decir- es difícil de explicar, no sería una buena idea… tengo que irme.- finalizó dando un paso hacia la puerta.

-No- Penny se puso justo delante de él, a poca distancia, cortándole el paso y preparándose para detenerle si era necesario- ¡he dicho que no te ibas a ir, y lo voy a cumplir, así que dilo de una vez!

-¡No sé qué quieres que diga!

-¡Que me odias!-chilló al fin, con un nudo en la garganta. Sheldon se quedó paralizado, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

-Yo no te odio, Penny.

-¡Entonces te doy asco!

-No.

- ¿No quieres volver a verme? - añadió con voz quebrada.

-¡No es nada de eso!-gritó.

-¡Entonces, ¿qué?!

Y Sheldon no pudo más, la tensión le había sobrepasado, nunca se había enfrentado a una situación similar, no sabía cómo actuar, qué hacer, qué decir… estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios cuando una fugaz imagen pasó por su cabeza, la de la vez en que Penny se había dormido junto a él en el sofá y él, simplemente, se dejó llevar, y eso hizo. Sin pensar, sin siquiera ser consciente de sus actos, cogió la cara de Penny con sus manos, fuerte pero con dulzura, y la besó. Fue un beso fugaz, torpe, pero significativo. Penny no se lo esperaba, había pasado todo muy rápido y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Para cuando su cabeza asimiló todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, era demasiado tarde. Sheldon ya la había soltado y tras esquivarla, había salido por la puerta del piso, con la cabeza gacha, perdiéndose de su vista.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAP 22**

-Espera, espera-interrumpió Leonard a Sheldon- ¿hace tres semanas besaste a Penny?-dijo con cierta dificultad, tratando de contenerse. Tenía que haber oído mal a su amigo, después de todo, Sheldon no podía ser capaz de hacer nada por el estilo, y en el improbable caso de que así fuera, Penny jamás lo habría permitido… ¿o sí?

El silencio inundó la habitación, los tres miraban a Sheldon son la misma cara de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-Seguro que lo ha explicado mal- dijo Raj tratando de autoconvencerse y de paso evitar una posible escabechina por parte de Leonard.- ¿por qué no vuelves a explicárnoslo?-sugirió mirando de reojo a Leonard que estaba cada vez más tenso y ante una evidente discusión interior.

- No, Raj,- dijo finalmente mirando hacia abajo con un nudo en el estómago y garganta- lo he contado bien, besé a Penny- finalizó encogiéndose sobre sí mismo y esperando, sobrecogido, la reacción de Leonard.

Leonard no pudo controlarse más, sufrió un colapso nervioso y se levantó de un salto abalanzándose sobre Sheldon. Por suerte, Raj estaba muy cerca de ambos, y pudo frenar su acometida contra Sheldon, aunque no fue lo suficiente rápido como para evitar que Leonard le diera un puñetazo en la boca, partiéndole un poco el labio inferior.

-¡Besaste a mi novia!-gritó tratando de pasar por encima de Raj, que apenas conseguía sujetarle- ¡Sabías lo que Penny significaba para mí y la besaste!

-¡Leonard, basta ya!- gritó Howard que acababa de llegar para ayudar a Raj- ¡Relájate!

-¡Está bien! Sólo te diré una cosa más, Sheldon, -dijo mientras se separaba un poco de Raj y Howard, que aún estaban atentos a un posible ataque, mientras se alisaba un poco la camiseta- no quiero volver a saber nada de ti- finalizó con un tono frío y los puños aún apretados. Dicho esto, salió del salón y cerró de un portazo, bajando las escaleras.

Por un instante, tanto Raj como Howard respiraron aliviados, pero ese alivio duró poco tiempo. En el momento en que Leonard abandonó la habitación, Raj corrió tras él, pero antes de abrir la puerta, se giró hacia Sheldon y negando con la cabeza, dijo:

-Ésta vez la has cagado, tío, pero de verdad.-y salió del apartamento corriendo para tratar de alcanzar a su amigo.

Sheldon no se había movido. Había esperado una paliza como las que recibía de pequeño, y de hecho eso era lo que quería, pero en su lugar recibió algo que le dolió muchísimo más. Las palabras de Leonard le habían herido, y con ellas, la culpa no hizo más que aumentar, cosa que había creído imposible. Quería llorar, pero ya no le quedaban lágrimas, y la garganta le dolía esperando un sollozo que no iba a llegar. Entonces, reparó en una figura que lo miraba sin moverse ni decir nada, y poco a poco levantó la vista.

-Tú también deberías haberte ido- murmuró- se supone que es un contrato no escrito entre amigos, por el cual si uno recibe una mala noticia o en éste caso una puñalada simbólica, sus compañeros deben…

-Sheldon, ¿no te parece un poco ridículo que tú, el mayor inexperto en relaciones sociales que he conocido en mi vida trate de dar lecciones a cualquiera?- le interrumpió Howard.

Sheldon lo miró.

-Supongo que tienes razón… pero aún así no deberías quedarte conmigo-Balbuceó.

-Mira Sheldon, hace unos meses seguramente ni siquiera habría intentado separarte de Leonard… pero han cambiado muchas cosas –dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.- En éste tiempo te he conocido realmente, y sé que la historia no acaba ahí, así que… adelante.

-¿Adelante?- preguntó Sheldon mirándolo con los ojos enrojecidos.

-Continúa tu historia.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAP 23**

-¿Dónde están las botellas? – preguntó Raj al ver entrar a Sheldon como un obús.

- Ahora las traerá Penny – dijo sin detenerse mientras se enfilaba a su habitación, desapareciendo al doblar la esquina.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Howard confuso.

-No tengo ni idea… quizá haya hecho alguno de sus comentarios y Penny le ha reñido- alegó Leonard restándole importancia.

Penny no se había movido. De repente toda la información de la escena llegó a su cerebro, y era, cuanto menos, abrumador. ¿Qué había pasado? O mejor dicho, ¿había forzado ella esa situación queriendo? Comenzó a recordar todas aquellas conversaciones con Bernadette. ¿Qué pasaba si ella tenía razón? ¿Y si sentía algo por Sheldon? No, eso era imposible, ella quería a Leonard, le perdió una vez y no estaba dispuesta a que volviera a ocurrir, todo aquello no había sido más que una simple confusión… ¿verdad?

Tras unos momentos de cavilación, reaccionó, cogió las dos botellas de vino y se dirigió al apartamento. Ya se encargaría de aquello más tarde.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Sheldon?- preguntó Leonard cuando Penny llegó.

Ella se quedó bloqueada en mitad del salón, y su mente comenzó a trabajar a un ritmo frenético en un intento por encontrar una respuesta válida. Estaba tan aturdida que ni siquiera se había planteado que iba a estar con Sheldon y su novio en la misma habitación.

-¿No será mejor preguntar qué le ha hecho él a ella?- bromeó Raj, haciendo que a Penny le diera un vuelco el corazón. ¿Se lo había contado?- Seguramente se habrá puesto a ordenar su armario como aquella vez hace tiempo – continuó.

-No me lo recuerdes, lo pasé fatal- dijo Leonard, olvidándose por completo de la escena que acababan de ver, y permitiendo a Penny que se escaqueara de la pregunta.

La tarde continuó recordando batallitas de cada uno, y compartiendo momento embarazosos y de diversión. Sólo había dos personas que no disfrutaban de aquella noche en la que todo era alegría… Penny, sentada en un rincón de la habitación y sonriendo amablemente mientras su mente estaba muy lejos de allí, y Sheldon, que no había vuelto a salir de la habitación salvo para anunciar que se retiraba a dormir alegando un cansancio que no existía, y evitando mirar a Penny, quien tampoco buscó su mirada.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAP 24**

**HACE 2 SEMANAS**

-Hola Penny- saludó alegremente Bernadette entrando en el piso.

- ¿Mmm? Ah, hola Bernadette…- respondió Penny que estaba tumbada en el sofá.- ¿Cómo estás?- añadió incorporándose.

- Desde luego mejor que tú… Me preocupas Penny. Desde que os contamos lo del embarazo actúas raro… ¿Estás molesta porque no te lo conté antes? Si es por eso de verdad que quería contártelo pero…

-¿Qué? ¡No!, ¡Claro que no es eso!- dijo interrumpiéndola- sé que fue por una buena razón, de verdad.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo.

-Sí, lo sé, pero de verdad que no es nada, no deberías preocuparte, y mucho menos en tu estado, estas cosas no te vienen bien.

-Tranquila, yo estoy bien, pero tú no, estamos todos muy preocupados, llevas una semana atrincherada en tu apartamento, ni siquiera Leonard sabe nada de ti.

Penny se la quedó mirando, mordiéndose imperceptiblemente el labio. No se lo había contado a nadie, pero necesitaba hablarlo, consejo. Por otro lado, todo le daba vueltas, no tenía nada en claro. Desde que Sheldon la había besado nada era como antes. Por un lado, ella se había aislado del mundo tratando así de aclararse sin conseguirlo, y por otro, Sheldon se había ido a la Universidad durante toda la semana a trabajar "en un proyecto de suma importancia" según había dicho. Sin embargo, con aquel aislamiento lo único que había conseguido era preocupar a sus amigos. La situación era insostenible, no aguantaba más.

-Sheldon me besó- murmuró finalmente, poniéndose roja y evitando mirar a Bernadette a la cara.

-¡¿Qué?!- fue lo único que acertó a exclamar.

Penny, que notaba su mirada clavada en ella, poco a poco la miró de reojo. "Podría haber sido peor…" pensó para sí misma sin mucha convicción.

-¿Se puede saber a qué esperas? ¡Cuéntame esa historia!- la apremió sentándose a su lado.

Penny, tras coger aire, procedió a contarle todo. Pese a que le había costado empezar, la amistad que ambas mantenían le fue muy útil para poco a poco calmarse, con lo que cuando llegó a la parte final de su relato, tuvo la valentía suficiente para contarle también lo que se le pasó por la cabeza y las dudas que la atacaban constantemente desde entonces.

Bernadette, por su lado, no era capaz de salir de su asombro. Jamás se lo habría imaginado de Sheldon, pero lo que más la sorprendía era la reacción de Penny. Después de más de siete años de amistad, aquella situación se había planteado un par de veces… nunca de aquella forma, pero si declaraciones por parte de otros chicos cuando Penny tenía novio, y nunca había actuado así. Simplemente les rechazaba de la forma más suave que podía y seguía con su vida adelante, sin mayores consecuencias. Pero ésta vez, se la veía realmente angustiada, la pregunta era por qué.

-Y ésa es la historia- finalizó Penny con un suspiro y notando como un peso se le quitaba de encima- Bueno… ¿Qué piensas al respecto? –preguntó sin poder evitar encogerse sobre sí misma.

Bernadette estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, tenía que asimilar mucha información. Tras unos momentos de reflexión, miró a Penny, y con el tono más suave que fue capaz de poner, preguntó:

-¿Quieres a Leonard?


	25. Chapter 25

**CAP 25**

-¿Quieres a Leonard?

La pregunta la pilló completamente desprevenida.

-No contestes todavía- le interrumpió Bernadette, quiero una respuesta sincera, no lo que quieres decir… Piénsalo y respóndeme.

¿Que si quería a Leonard? Pues claro que le quería… ¿verdad? De repente cientos de nuevas preguntas la asaltaron. Era obvio que Leonard era muy importante en su vida, pero lo cierto era que en los últimos meses Sheldon la había aportado muchas cosas extremadamente importantes para ella. Sheldon había conseguido convertirse en muy poco tiempo en alguien muy especial, alguien a quien necesitaba a su lado, pero aquello se podía confundir fácilmente con amistad. Estaba confusa, y aunque no lo quería admitir, asustada por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas. ¿Qué era lo que quería?

Yo… creo que sí… Sí, quiero a Leonard.

Has dudado Penny.

¿Y qué? Eso no significa nada, simplemente tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, por eso he tardado en contestar.

No te estoy diciendo que hayas tardado en contestar, sino que en tu respuesta has dudado… Mira Penny, sé que es una situación muy complicada y que tienes que tratar de hacer lo que consideras mejor para ti, pero debes recordar que hay más gente involucrada, gente a la que quieres y que va a resultar herida…- Penny la miraba en silencio, sin saber qué decir, sabía a qué se refería su amiga, en muchas ocasiones había sido muy egoísta, pero ésta vez era distinto, debía pensar en Leonard y Sheldon, hacer no solo lo correcto, sino lo más justo para los tres, y eso sólo lo conseguiría siendo sincera consigo misma- Debes tomar una decisión, y no habrá vuelta atrás.

-Sheldon está extremadamente raro últimamente- Leonard avanzaba por el pasillo de la Universidad, acompañado de Howart y Raj, en dirección al despacho de Sheldon.

- Sheldon siempre ha sido raro, no es ninguna novedad -respondió Raj- Será que le empieza a afectar la edad –Bromeó.

-Leonard tiene razón, últimamente ni siquiera te das cuenta de que está en la misma habitación, no habla, siempre en su mundo…

-Vale, admito que el silencio en Sheldon nunca trae nada bueno, pero no creo que sea nada importante, seguramente se habrá perdido en alguna de sus veintiséis dimensiones y no sabe salir.

-Seguramente será eso –añadió Leonard más tranquilo- después de todo es Sheldon, ¿que podría pasar? –dijo girando el pomo de la puerta y entrando en el despacho. -¡¿Pero qué…?!


	26. Chapter 26

**CAP 26**

-¿Qué pasa Le…? –Raj no pudo acabar la frase, estaba atónito, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Sheldon…? –preguntó Howard entrando lentamente en el despacho, pegado a la pared con los ojos completamente abiertos. – E…estás… ¿bien?

Sheldon levantó lentamente la vista hacia sus compañeros que acababan de entrar.

-¿Qué… ha pasado? –preguntó Leonard siguiendo el ejemplo de Howard- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí…- respondió Sheldon confuso por la actitud de sus amigos- ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

-Tío, de esto te tienes que haber dado cuenta a la fuerza- dijo Raj.

-¿Dado cuenta de qué?- respondió mirando a su alrededor en busca de lo que había asustado tanto a sus amigos.

-Has discutido con Amy, ¿no es cierto?- se aventuró a decir Laonard.

-¿Amy? ¿Por qué lo decís?- Sheldon estaba cada vez más confuso.

-Sheldon, a ver cómo te digo esto…- dijo Leonard tras una breve pausa en la que miró a los demás y a su alrededor.

-¡Hay once gatos en el despacho!- explotó Raj.

-Doce, no has contado el que tienes detrás de ti- informó Howard mientras Raj daba un grito y saltaba hacia delante.

-Ah, eso…

-¿Son todos tuyos?

-Vamos Howard, no digas tonterías…- los amigos respiraron, aliviados- No son doce, son quince, Marie ha tenido gatitos- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras los demás se quedaban aún más atónitos- y sí, son todos míos, ¿dónde está el problema?

-¿Marie?- acertó a pronunciar Raj

-Sí, ya sabes, Marie Curie, Marie para los amigos... te tenía por más inteligente, Raj, ¿cómo no has podido caer en algo tan obvio?

-Sheldon, esto es una locura, no puedes tener tantos animales en un espacio tan pequeño.

-Ya lo había pensado, por eso parte vendrán a vivir con nosotros.

-Está bien, replantearé el problema… no puedes tener tantos animales.

-Si por animales te refieres a gatos…

-Claro que me refiero a gatos, ¿de qué iba a estar hablando sino?- estalló Leonard.

-Animales engloba a todas las criaturas del reino animal, como su propio nombre indica, deberías ser más específico, menos mal que controlo a la perfección la dialéctica, sino sería imposible entenderte cuando hablas…

-Le mato, de verdad que le mato- masculló Leonard mientras se pasaba las manos frenéticamente por el pelo.

-Como iba diciendo, los gatos- enfatizó la palabra ante los ojos de odio de Leonard- están acostumbrados a vivir en grupos así de numerosos, como ya has visto, no hay ningún problema…

Leonard iba replicar, cuando Howard se le adelantó.

-Ya me encargo yo de esto- dijo a Leonard sujetándole el brazo- verás Sheldon, no es problema de que los… gatos… no puedan convivir juntos, sino que nosotros no podemos convivir con tantos gatos.

-Eso no es excusa… vosotros no vivís con Leonard y conmigo.

-Lo sé, pero el caso es qué…

-Si lo que vas a decir es que la convivencia se vería truncada, nada más lejos de la realidad, los gatos son independientes, así que no habría problema.

-Lo que digo es que…

-No tienes razón.

-No me has dejado terminar la frase- se empezaba a sulfurar Howard.

-No es necesario, a estas alturas ya deberías saber que siempre tengo razón.

-¡Es imposible mantener una conversación racional con él! –gritó volviéndose hacia Leonard y Raj y tratando de no saltar sobre Sheldon.

-Mi turno –se adelantó Raj- ¿Qué ocurriría si Leonard se despertara sonámbulo en mitad de la noche con sed, y se bebiera la leche del gato?

-¡Venga ya!- Leonard no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Por favor Raj eso sería…-Sheldon se interrumpió bruscamente- … posible…

-No me lo puedo creer- murmuró Howard.

-… y en ése caso, aunque poco probable, le haría aparición su intolerancia a la lactosa…- continuó su razonamiento Sheldon- haciendo que tuviera que ir al hospital…

-¿Está pensando en mí?- murmuró Leonard boquiabierto.

-Eso parece…- le respondió Howard sin entender nada.

-…Haciendo que se interrumpieran mis horas de sueño y no permitiéndome llegara la fase REM…

-Ya ha vuelto- musitó Howard.

-Era demasiado bonito para ser real- añadió Leonard haciendo una mueca.

-…Lo cual es algo que no puedo permitir que ocurra… Está bien, me desharé de los gatos. –Finalizó.

-Vámonos a casa- dijo Leonard con una sonrisa- hoy es noche de Hallo. –Añadió mientras salía detrás de Sheldon por la puerta.

-No me puedo creer que le hayas convencido con esa tontería.

-No te sientas mal, mi trabajo me obliga a mirar más allá de la mente humana, a pensar y observar cosas que no hay… mientras que el tuyo…

-El mío ¿qué?- farfulló Howard con rabia mientras salía detrás de Raj- ¡Vamos, acaba esa frase!


	27. Chapter 27

**CAP 27**

-Venga Howard, no puedes seguir enfadado por la broma del trabajo…- dijo Raj en un intento de hacer las paces con su amigo- Además, tampoco dije nada malo, podría haber sido mucho peor.

-¿Como por ejemplo?- bufó Howard levantando la vista de sus tallarines.

-Podría haber mencionado que no tienes el doctorado, por ejemplo, y en ese caso Sheldon habría…- no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase, interrumpido por una mirada asesina de Howard, a la vez que caía en la cuenta de que lo había mencionado con Sheldon en el piso.

-Relájate Howard- lo tranquilizó Leonard- Sheldon está en el baño, lavándose las manos. Otra vez.

-¿Cuántas irá ya? ¿Cinco?

-No puede haberte oído con el ruido del grifo… y no Raj, van siete.

-¿Siete? ¿Cuándo me he perdido las otras dos?

-Cuando fuiste a buscar a Penny para que viniera a cenar –interrumpió Sheldon al salir del baño- y Leonard… parece mentira que después de tanto tiempo aún desconozcas mi capacidad auditiva, la cual ha sido comparada con el oído vulcaniano –dijo orgulloso enfilándose a su sitio- Howard, estas en mi sitio… -le riñó haciendo que se moviera un sitio hacia la derecha, y obligando a Raj a apretujarse contra la esquina del sofá- Voy a tener que empezar a plantearme si el hecho de que no tienes el doctorado se debe a falta de capacidad en lugar a falta de ganas de seguir estudiando…

-¡Eh! –Chilló Howard- ¿Eso a qué ha venido? –preguntó seriamente molesto.

-No te sulfures tanto, sólo digo que llevamos así más de siete años y no aprendes, es frustrante, ya sólo me queda probar… un momento… -se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos.

-Leonard.

-¿Si Raj?

-Está empezando a pensar… otra vez.

-Lo sé.

-Tengo miedo.

-Yo también… esperemos a ver qué ocurre- finalizó colocándose las gafas y mirando a Sheldon fijamente.

-Leonard…

-¿Sí Sheldon? –preguntó con cautela mirando a los otros sin comprender bien que ocurría.

-¿Dónde están los bombones y el flis-flis del agua?

-¡Ah no, de ninguna manera! –vociferó Howard mientras Raj y Leonard trataban de aguantar la risa sin conseguirlo. – ¡No vas a usar conmigo el método que usaste con Penny! ¡No soy un perro!

-Pero es un método completamente eficiente- se defendió- está demostrado que… -unos golpes en la puerta le interrumpieron- ¿Quién será?

-Debe de ser Penny

-No digas tonterías Raj, Penny nunca llama-añadió Sheldon con un tono algo sombrío que por suerte los demás pasaron por alto.

-Voy a ver –añadió Leonard levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta.

-Éste sería el punto de la película en que los zombies aparecen y nos devoran a todos… excepto al chico incomprendido, que en éste caso sería yo, que lograría escapar y salvaría a la Tierra… y a la chica- dijo Raj, en tono ensoñador.

-¿Zombies? ¿En serio? –se mofó Howard.

-Sí, zombies –se defendió Raj bajando de su nube.

-¿Y desde cuándo los zombies llaman antes de entrar?

-El ser educado no está reñido con ser un muerto viviente.

-Eso es ridículo, "disculpe señorita, ¿le importaría bajarse de los tacones para tener un mejor acceso a su cerebro?" –ironizó Howard.

Mientras tanto, Leonard fue a la puerta, y abrió, viendo a Penny al otro lado.

-Hola Penny –saludó entusiasta- nos ha sorprendido que llamaras a la puerta- bromeó haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.- La cena ya está servida, hemos empezado antes para que no se enfriase y no te vas a creer la locura que ha vuelto a hacer Sheldon, estábamos en la Universidad y…

-Leonard- le cortó Penny- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Mmm, sí, claro- dijo con el ceño fruncido y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.- Sólo tengo una pregunta… ¿es un "Tenemos que hablar"- dijo con una gran sonrisa- o un "Tenemos que hablar"?- finalizó con gesto triste.

-Verás Leonard… -Penny se cortó, tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía continuar la frase, pero debía hacerlo.

-Es el segundo "Tenemos que hablar", ¿verdad?- dijo Leonard repentinamente serio. Penny asintió.

-Te quiero, lo sabes, pero han pasado algunas cosas que no logro entender, y necesito un tiempo para aclararme… no quiero hacerte daño, al menos no más que el mínimo posible, pero necesito pensar en ello… lo entiendes, ¿verdad?- dijo del tirón, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Había sido incluso más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

Leonard se quedó estático, tratando de procesar toda aquella información que le había abofeteado.

-Es… ¿es por algo que haya hecho?-acertó a decir, con la voz quebrada.

-No, Leonard, en absoluto…-Penny avanzó hacia él- Leonard, yo…-No acabó la frase. Leonard levantó una mano en señal de que guardara silencio. Lo último que quería era un tópico, o alargar más el tema, sólo quería reflexionar sobre aquello, pero solo.

-Será mejor que entre…-murmuró aún desorientado- Adiós, Penny –se despidió entrando en el piso sin darla tiempo a contestar.

-Además, no entiendo por qué tienes que ser tú el chico incomprendido que se salva, ése siempre suele ser un pardillo sin éxito- continuaban discutiendo Howard y Raj mientras Sheldon había dejado la comida intacta en el plato y miraba a la puerta, esperando lo peor.

-Pues por eso –se defendía Raj.

-No es por nada, pero si te fijas bien, de aquí nos podríamos salvar cualquiera.

-Howard, no puedo hablar con las mujeres excepto cuando estoy ebrio, que resulta que es cuando me vuelvo un cretino… ¿sabes cuánto hace que no hecho un polvo?

-En eso tienes razón –cedió Howard- definitivamente tu eres el pardillo que se salvaría –Le concedió mientras Raj sonreía todo lo que podía, sin caer en la cuenta de las connotaciones que tenía el salvarse. -¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó al reparar en la presencia de Leonard.

-Penny me ha dejado.


	28. Chapter 28

**CAP 28 **

**CAP 28 **

-¿Ha pasado algo?

En ése momento, el corazón de Sheldon se aceleró, notaba el latido en la cabeza y un zumbido en los oídos… Sabía que no era un experto en leer el lenguaje corporal, pero Leonard no estaba como siempre, estaba triste, sombrío… enfadado, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa… Penny se lo había dicho, y ahora le tocaba pagar a él por aquella estupidez. De un momento a otro Leonard se abalanzaría sobre él… y estaba preparado.

-Penny me ha dejado.

La respuesta impactó a todos, nadie se lo esperaba, ni siquiera Sheldon, ¿qué querría decir aquello? ¿Por qué le había dejado?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te ha dejado? ¿Por qué? –Howard no podía parar de hacer preguntas.

Leonard levantó la vista hacia Sheldon. "Aquí viene" Sheldon se puso en tensión sin siquiera proponérselo. –No me lo ha dicho- murmuró Leonard, cabizbajo- Escuchad, voy a mi habitación, ¿vale? Necesito estar solo y pensar, o escuchar música, o Jugar al WOW o algo…

-¿Y la cena?- se atrevió a preguntar Raj.

-Toda vuestra –masculló- no tengo hambre- añadió cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

-Mierda…- Raj clavó los ojos en la alfombra.

-Sí, nunca había visto a Leonard así… -asintió Howard con tristeza.

-No lo digo por eso… -se lamentó Raj a la vez que Howard lo miraba interrogante- Ahora el que se va a salvar será él… ¡Ay! –gritó al recibir una colleja de Howard.

-Cretino –se limitó a decir – Ey, ¿y Sheldon?

-Yo que sé, se habrá ido a ver a Stuart a la tienda de cómics, no le gustan estas cosas, ya lo sabes.

-Interesante…

-¿El qué?

-Parece que el golpe ha hecho que tus neuronas se conecten –puntualizó Howard ante la mirada de ira de Raj- Vamos, no me mires así… podría haber sido peor –se mofó.


	29. Chapter 29

**CAP 29**

Penny no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar una vez que Leonard cerró la puerta, dejándola en el rellano. Le entendía, claro que le entendía, pero todo aquello era muy duro para los dos. Sólo le reconfortaba saber que había hecho lo correcto, no podía seguir con Leonard sin saber cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos sobre él, y Leonard no merecía que le mintiera. Giró sobre sus talones y entró en su piso, dirigiéndose a su habitación y cerrando la puerta. Estaba tumbada sobre la cama, aún llorando, cuando oyó la puerta.

*Toc-toc-toc

-Penny

*Toc-toc-toc

-Penny

*Toc-toc-toc

-Penny

Aquella llamada era inconfundible, sabía quién era más que de sobra, pero en aquel momento no quería ver a nadie, y mucho menos a él… No estaba enfadada por lo que había hecho ni muchísimo menos, pero necesitaba alejarse de los dos para poner en orden sus pensamientos. Se quedó inmóvil, tratando de ahogar sus sollozos, para que creyera que no había nadie. Pasaron unos segundos sin ningún ruido aparente, cuando lo volvió a oír.

*Toc-toc-toc

-Penny

*Toc-toc-toc

-Penny

*Toc-toc-toc

-Penny

Con los ojos rojos, se dio por vencida y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Éste no es un buen momento –Murmuró con la vista al suelo sin darle oportunidad de hablar.

-Le has dejado.

-Sí, lo sé.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque…- aquella pregunta era la que llevaba tiempo haciéndose, y todavía no había encontrado una respuesta- Sinceramente no lo sé.

-Pero eso no tiene sentido… cuando alguien hace algo es porque espera un resultado, una reacción… algo… ya sabes, acción, reacción, repercusión…

-Sheldon, ahora mismo no tengo nada en claro, sólo sé que tengo que pensar y aclarar muchas cosas, y no puedo hacerlo contigo o con Leonard cerca.

-¿Es porque te besé?

Penny levantó la vista del suelo y le miró. No lo había notado, pero ahora se dio cuenta de que Sheldon estaba muy tenso, preocupado, nervioso.

-En parte- se limitó a decir.

El silencio les rodeó a los dos, ninguno sabía que hacer o decir exactamente, era una situación muy complicada a la que no estaban acostumbrados. Finalmente, ambos optaron por irse, en silencio. Penny cerró la puerta tras de sí y Sheldon se encaminó escaleras abajo dirigiéndose a la tienda de cómics.


End file.
